


This isn't the future She wants. So, she must fix it.

by JCVD



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCVD/pseuds/JCVD
Summary: Olivia Octavius survived the crash of a Bus-Truck, just to see herself on another world.But seeing that (even if she is on the future) there is a huge lack of technological upgrading, she decides to fix that situation.(The Spider-Gang will appear eventually)





	1. Arrive

“Ouch, my back.” The woman mumbled while she woke up. She was resting on some kind of bed, wearing a medical gown. She couldn’t see clearly without her glasses, but n was on a hospital: Resting on a stretcher, white roof and walls, curtains to her right side… “Why am I…? Oh, right. I remember.”

  
She started to remember what did happen. How she, Olivia ‘Liv’ Octavius was the defeated ironically by a bus-truck when she was trying to catch some of the 6 spider-people. When she was hit by the bus, she was sent at the same time to where the vortex to other dimensions was.

  
The rest was blurry, but she remembers to fall her and the bus-truck on a vacant lot. She was breathing heavily, with probably some bones (ribs, back, arms, legs…) completely broken, crushed organs, cerebral traumatism… She was spitting blood, and she was worried that could drown on her own blood. The next thing Olivia remembers is being on an ambulance, with paramedics trying to help her.

  
After it, she had awoken of the stretcher. When Olivia tried to move her body, she felt that her arms, legs and her torso were covered in bandages. She also was connected to IV liquid on her arm. “Those arachnids…” Olivia mumbled, clearly angry.

  
When Olivia started to move arms and legs, she saw that it wasn’t so painful how she expected. But was annoying that her mechanical arms had gone, making that her back felt empty. She needed her suit, her arms, some glasses, and find where she ended and how much time she had before to disintegrate just like could happen to those Spider-people.

  
But even she could get up of the stretcher; a door was opened, so she had to bend over to not call the attention. The curtain on her left opened, revealing two men: A man wearing a brown overcoat, white T-Shirt with a tie and a hat; a doctor (she supposed that due to his white medical jacket) with a huge mustache and thick glasses. At least those things were what she could see without her glasses.

  
The first on talk was actually Olivia, with a simple question on English. “Okay, who are you and where am I?” Olivia asked, just wanting some answer. But, for her surprise, both men looked at her confused and started to talk. Talk on a different language.  
“Oh, great. I was sent to a different Japan.” Olivia thought, frowning. “Well, time to use my knowledge of the language.” Olivia smiled and, coughing a little bit, started to talk in fluent Japanese. “Let’s try it again, who are you and where am I?”

  
The detected was the first on talk. “I’m the detective Tsukauchi, and next to me is the Doctor Tsubasa. Madam, when we found you, you had suffered kind of injuries, and each one was f different degrees. You have been unconscious for five days.” The detective, now revealed called Tsukauchi, revealed. Olivia raised an eyebrow by the surprise. The hell with those Superheroes called ‘Spiderman’.

“Madam, do you remember what did happen to you?”

  
“Please, stop calling me Madam. My name is Olivia Octavius, ‘Liv’ for friends. And for answer the question: No, I can’t remember what it has happened. I was working, and then, all is blurry and confusing.” Olivia saw that the detective Tsukauchi frowned when she ended to answer, clearly don’t believing the lie, but she preferred to keep the act. She will wait until she could escape.

  
“Okay Liv, and what’s your work? If you don’t have problems answering that.” Tsukauchi asked with a little bit of hostility. Olivia smiled and proceeded to answer.

  
“I’m a head scientist on the Alchemax labs, with a specialization in engineering and physic. Occasionally, I’m a scientific adviser to investors who needs help, and students.” Olivia answered. She didn’t reveal be also the CEO of Alchemax. That could call so much unnecessary attention. It was better to be a scientist more than be someone important.

  
“I’ve never heard of those laboratories, what is the objective and where is it located?” Tsukauchi asked, with a little bit less of hostility.

  
“Discovering. Inventions, physic, chemistry, engineering, genetic… If we can’t do something, just give us some months to do it. And it is located on the near forests of Hudson Valley.” Olivia answered. “In fact, have you seen my suit? A green overcoat, with a harness tied on the back…”

  
“It was hard to take it out of you, but we saw it.” The doctor talked by first time. “It’s a very complicated design, and one that we couldn’t cut it.”

  
“Obviously, the overcoat was made to be resistant to fire, electricity, cuts and other situations. But the harness is one specially made by multi-work, giving me the control to do risky works while I can control the situation. That gives me more time and control.” Olivia answered, but not with the complete truth “_Just when I don’t rip the guts of someone with them._”

  
“Then if you were working on a place in the United States, how can you explain that was hit by a bus-truck and sent to Japan? And casually, a woman who can speak fluently Japanese?” Tsukauchi asked, trying to intimidate to Olivia Octavius. Clearly, he failed on the intimidation.

  
“_It was scarier those workers on the ‘New Copacabana’ than this parody of Inspector Gadget._” Olivia thought, not surprised. “I speak Japanese and other 19 languages fluently due that I can study them and that our businesses are international. And for the first question, is for the same reason that, spending 5 days here, no one medic has diagnosed my myopia of 6.00 diopters, making that I just can see two blurry stains if I don’t force my vision.” Tsukauchi just frowned when he heard the answer. “What? Did you think that I have my eyes almost closed due to fun?”

  
“Later I’ll go back to make more questions. Meanwhile, I’ll let Doctor Tsubasa continues his work. We’ll see us soon.” Olivia knew that Tsukauchi suspected things about her.

  
“See you later, Inspector Gadget.” Olivia waved warmly, but she wasn’t interested in the Police. In fact, she was just interested in leaving the room. The doctor was checking her, and Olivia saw that he had a card pass for the laboratories on the hospital.

  
She knew what to do. “Ow, ow!” Olivia started to groan, grabbing the left side of her back. She started to writhe on the stretcher.

  
“Something’s wrong?! What’s happening?!” The doctor Tsubasa asked worried, grabbing to Olivia. With tears in her eyes, she answered.

  
“My back! A jab! It hurts!” Olivia yelled, trying to reduce the pain pushing her back. The doctor quickly ran to the other side of the stretcher and raised her to see the back. But before he could watch her back, Olivia put the middle finger and the index finger on the nose and, with strength, Olivia pulled his head down, hitting his head on the handrail. The doctor fell knocked out.

  
Taking this opportunity, Olivia disconnected the wires and the IV tube and proceeded to steal his wallet, the phone, the card pass, the keys, and the coat. “Nothing personal, grandpa,” Olivia said to anybody. She wore the coat and walked out of the room. But before to leave the room, she decided to take his glasses too and put it on her face. “Eh, not the prescription that I need, but it’ll work.”

  
Lucky for her, there weren’t any policemen out of the room. She walked until finding the reception and all the signals with the different divisions. “Let’s see, let’s see… There, Advanced Investigation! Floor 6, right-wing, door 237.” Olivia walked right to the elevator and went to the floor that he wanted. There, after of walk straight to the laboratory and use the card pass, she found the medical laboratory she needed right now.

  
“Well, let’s see. Where do you save the tongue depressors?” Olivia said to herself. She found them on a little closet with the glass doors locked with keys. “Let’s try it,” Olivia said taking the keys and testing one by one the keys. When she finally could unlock the door, she took a tongue depressor and a little plate for watch on the microscope.

  
She put the tongue depressor in her mouth and took a sample of oral mucosa. After extract the sample, she put it on the sample plate and closed it. After find and switch on an electronic microscope, she positioned the microscope and started to analyze it. But instead of seeing her cellular structure glitching and decaying, she saw… just normal cells. “Interesting. The time that the other Spider-people were out of their dimensions was about 4-5 days when they started to glitch, but I’m not. What is my difference? Was the way to introduce me to the world? Were my time on coma and the medical intervention? Or is my own being?”

  
Whatever she wanted to discover, it had to stop. Another person was opening the door. Quickly, she hid in a corner and kept the breath. While the other doctor was walking in the laboratory, she started to walk slowly. For the moment the doctor saw that someone had been in the laboratory, he had received a knee on his guts, courtesy of Olivia Octavius. And before he could grab his belly, Olivia grabbed him of the hair and flung his face on the table, falling unconscious.

  
“Well, I’m making a disaster here. Better I’m looking for my girls and leaving the place.” Olivia accepted, talking to herself. She abandoned the laboratory but, before she could even go back to the reception, she saw that the left-wing of the same floor was the depository for the items and other of the patients. “What a weird, but good luck.” She said to herself, while opened the door and tried to look for her suit.

“They didn’t know my name until I woke up. I must be a ‘Jane Doe’ for the hospital records.” She went right to the room marked. “J-Q” when she remembered a detail. “Wait, which is the equivalent of ‘Jane Doe’ on Japan?”

  
/#/

  
After of looking for the equivalent of Jane Doe on the stolen cell phone (Yamada Hanako) and a quick look on the room with the ‘Y’, she was lucky to finally find her suit and the harness with the 4 mechanical arms. “Ah, my girls.” She took out the medical gown and wore first the suit and, after it, the harness. She felt the sting of the nerve connector that connected her nervous system to her mechanical arms, and then… they back to life. “There you are, ladies. Sorry to keep you out, but I needed rest.”

  
The arms went back to their hidden position and, wearing the medical coat, she proceeded to leave the hospital. She sat down on a bus stop and waited. While she waited, she proceeded to switch on the phone and look for the Internet. “2419? Very far in the future. Let me see what science has done! I can see it: Cure for cancer, space bases on distant planets, flying cars… Oh, I’m sure that they finally stopped to use petroleum on the cars! Finally, electricity and solar energy will win!”

  
/#/

  
**40 minutes later**

  
Olivia Octavius left the bus. But on her face, a pure rage was perceivable. “Nothing…” She mumbled to herself. “On 401 years of history, the scientific advances have been… zero. Nothing. 401 years totally worthless. A day, just appeared super-powers and then… Nothing else! Just ‘Look at it, powers!’ and the rest, trash carried to a bin.”

  
She discovered the quirks, that there was Super-Heroes (and that it was a job), but she hadn’t found that interesting. But when Olivia Octavius, a woman of science and continuous evolution on the History, saw that the science has got stuck by centuries in the same position, she felt her blood boil. There wasn’t cure by the cancer, just some doctors whose quirks had been helpful (just till they pass away, then back again to the same story); the space trip had just gone to Mars, but then the Governments stopped to invest money on those projects; the cars continuing on the ground and…

  
“Buy a Tesla, you **motherfucker!** You’re killing the planet using gasoline!” Olivia yelled –on English- to a car that drove next to her, seeing how much smoke the car produced. Some people observed her, but she continued walking, with each step full of rage.

On a moment, she walked on a store full of electronics, with some TVs showing the news. She observed and translated the Japanese sentences to understand the news.

  
The only good news that she found was the upgrading of bionic arms and legs for the amputee people, which Olivia found actually a good advance for the medicine. But the rest of the news was basically about Super-Heroes, just things like ‘Super-hero stops super-villain’ or ‘Super-hero did that’. “If those powers could be produced like those arms then…”

  
A light-bulb switched on over the head of Olivia Octavius. “Then the people would receive a call of attention about what science can do. That’s it!” The revelation that Olivia had was enough to make her forget all her rage and start to think.

“The genetic modification hasn’t been so hard (Even when they’re even a lot steps back to my world), and even when I worked for Mr. Fisk, I made some good creations. Also that I was working on upgrade the Goblin Formula and make it less ‘monster-ish’ and more ‘superhuman-ish’. If I can show that, instead of born with powers, the powers can be created, the people would forget how awesome those quirks and concentrate on make even more devices. I just need a decent budget to build the laboratory and then…” Then, reality hit to Olivia hardly.

  
“Damn it! I don’t have Alchemax or the unlimited money of Kingpin. And…” Olivia opened the wallet of the Doctor Tsubasa, which she kept on a pocket of the doctor coat that she was wearing, revealing 5 bills of 1.000 Japanese yen. She threw the wallet, the keys and the card pass to a bin. “And I don’t think that 5000 yens will buy me a lot of.”  
Another idea appeared on the mind of Olivia, but that was riskier than usual.

“_Well, I heard stories on my world about the Yakuzas being dangerous, but filthily riches. Maybe I must give them something that they could want._” Olivia thought. “_Find underground information, make something that they need or upgrade it, and call enough the attention of the Yakuzas._” Olivia frowned “It will be a long trip.”

  
/#/

  
**4 months later.**

  
The Union Cabaret, one of the most frequented locals on the nights. Girls? The sexiest possible. Drink? Until you need a new liver. Deals? Uncountable, and with a lot of money. Music? The only flaw, with just a loop of Spanish-Latin rhythm, and Disco-Music.

  
But what was more interesting was the owner. Not a person, but an ‘organization’ was behind the most rentable cabaret on the city: The ‘Shie Hassaikai’, or ‘The Eight Precepts of Death’, one of the lasts Yakuza organizations that it was working on the country. And the boss of that Organization, known as ‘Overhaul’, was known by his lack of remorse, cold attitude and wish for exterminating the quirks.

  
… It was very surprising when he, accompanied by Chronostasis and Mimic, appeared on The Union Cabaret. With the dark aura that just his presence created, everyone moved far of his way. It was known which his power is, so they tried to avoid problems with him.

  
They acceded to the VIP tables, looking for someone. The tables were a full circle while the seats were semi-circles sofas with purple fur. The leader and his right and left hand walked until that they found the person when they heard a female laugh.

  
“I can’t believe you did that. Aha-ha-ha!” A woman, wearing white glasses, a laboratory coat, a colorful diadem on her long and wild hair, a colorful scarf around her neck, a blue jumper and tracksuit’s pants, laughed. On her right, there was a waiter, a huge and muscular black man wearing just a red dungaree. She cleaned the tears of her eyes and continued talking. “Just like that, without a ‘Good morning’ or even a cigarette to make it easier.”

  
“Then you must listen to what my great-uncle Thurgood did on the premiere of his own theatre, Liv. The story is…” But even before he could start the anecdote, Olivia Octavius raised a finger.

  
“Sorry, Coffey. But my guests have arrived. Later, tell me what you great-uncle did. But now, bring to me another Caipirinha. And for them, I don’t know, three glasses of water.” Olivia requested, making that the waiter Coffey nodded with an innocent smile and grabbed the empty cup of the table. Olivia just watched how Coffey abandoned the table, and when he was far, she observed to the Yakuzas. “The nicest guy on the cabaret and the only who don’t want the content of my wallet. Maybe a little childish, but I find there the positivity of his attitude…”

  
She stopped when Overhaul and Chronostasis sat on the other side of the sofa, getting in front of her. Mimic just got standing next to them. Olivia just stretched the arms over the top of the couch and smiled. If she was honest, she waited for something more… classic: Tuxedo, fedora and a Walter P38 on a pocket of the jacket, not a young adult with a mask.

  
“You’ve been trying to call our attention by weeks, beating each one of our lackeys.” The boss, Overhaul, was the first on talk.

  
“My first idea was destroying places that were under your hand, but then I said to myself ‘Liv, destroy their businesses will make that they want your head, not an audience with you.’ So I started to think about how to call your attention. It isn’t like I could go to your Headquarter, call on the ring and say ‘Good day, I’m the doctor Olivia Octavius. I have something it could interest you. Let me pass.’ But isn’t like you have some way to make contact. Do you know? The old ‘We’ll contact you’ isn’t always the best idea. It’s a classic, but you know… Renovate or die.” Olivia explained, losing herself on the explanation. “And I wasn’t who beat your lackeys, is my partner ‘Octopus’. We share the work: I’m the face and the brain; and Octopus, the strength.”

  
After making that Olivia explained to herself, there was a tense silence. Olivia didn’t lose her smile on any moment while the Yakuzas just got quiet, observing her. Then, Chronostasis talked.

  
“Boss Overhaul, if I can opine, she doesn’t deserve our time and our presence. She’s clearly crazy.” Chronostasis confessed. Olivia waved both hands.

  
“No, no, no, no. I’m not crazy. I’m a little bit eccentric and…” At that moment, a different waiter appeared, putting a cup in front of Olivia and the glasses of water on the other side. Olivia just laughed awkwardly. “Well, maybe I’ve exceeded my limit of alcohol by this night.” Then she took a sober before to shake her head. “But well, to me ‘Business is Business.’ And I have an offer that you mustn’t reject.”

  
Overhaul observed her. She looked like a crazy old woman that just wants to call the attention, just there was something that it said to him ‘Listen to her’, plus that her look made her look inoffensive. Maybe she could have something interesting… Just maybe. Overhaul just opened his right hand and said ‘Five Minutes’.

  
Olivia nodded and then took something of the laboratory coat and put it on the table. The three Yakuzas recognized it easily. It was a Quirk-Erasing Bullet. “Don’t ask me how, but I could obtain some of your bullets. Interesting creation: Inject a medicine which affects right to the Quirk, but modifying the medicine to make it rewind to the moment that it didn’t exist. A dangerous weapon, more on the correct hands.” But then Olivia shook her head. “But it doesn’t work.”

  
Olivia then raised 3 fingers. “The source for the rewind is biologic, that means that a living being, probably human, is the source. What could happen if the source disappears or, even worse, dies? No more Quirk-Erasing bullets; the modification works, but is temporal. Very temporally, which means that receive some bullets can generate immunity to the bullets, similar to the addition to the antibiotics can generate immunity to them, something that gives to us to the next point; It can be fixed. I don’t know if you have the cure or not, but good Scientifics could find it with just a sample of it.”

  
“The bullets work, but they’re far to be perfect, and further to the wished ‘effective’.” Then, Olivia took another thing of another pocket and threw it right to the Yakuzas. Mimic caught it on the air, and showed to Overhaul and Chronostasis. It was a bullet, but with a unique shape: Five tiny spikes (two longer than was on opposite sides, and three around a red dot), perfectly cylindrical and with a red LED in the middle of the top. “But I can fix that.”

  
“Those are my own creation, temporally called ‘Grim Reapers’. Those bullets are built by pure engineering, without chemistries or biologic elements, just pure technology. The two long spikes act as a magnet to attract the essence of the Quirks, and the three extract the essence. It is designed as a ‘one-way bullet’, meaning that is designed to absorb. It can’t give back the quirk on anyway because, at the moment it absorbs the Quirk, the bullet deleted it. There isn’t a cure, it works at the first shoot and can be created with technology completely. This, gentlemen, is the best offer that I can offer to your organization.”

  
Overhaul took the bullet and observed it. “_Could it be? The answer to my pray? The purge that our God should have made centuries ago, but never did?_” But before he could give an answer, Mimic did it for him.

  
“Why should we trust you? What’s your motivation to create that bullet?” Mimic demanded. Olivia just drank of the Caipirinha and answered.

  
“I hate Quirks.” Olivia dryly answered, making that the eyes of the Yakuzas widened. “Look at me. I’m a 40 years old Quirkless woman that has 3 careers based on physic, genetic and engineering, a master for each one and I’m doctored on each career. I speak 20 languages, including your Japanese and my native English, and since I’ve been a little girl, I loved science.” Olivia started to explain.

  
“See how everything can evolve, create something new to make life easier or discover things out of our understanding. On the 20th Century, we promised to create technology that could be the enemy of the Science-Fiction. But we’re on the 25th Century, and we don’t have flying cars, the cure for incurable diseases, we haven’t gone further of Mars and we’re still contaminating the planet with the petroleum. All that due that we got distracted entirely by the Quirk’s phenomenon. Innovations got stuck and we just upgrade slightly the technology we have.” Then, Olivia punched the table. “Plus that the discrimination isn’t funny. 12 years studying just to work fixing electronic devices on my floor? Hell, I demand work on laboratories. I have won it!”

  
“Then, one day, a day appeared on my brain. It was ‘If I could cut the Quirks, we should go back to the technology.’ I started to work, investigating how the Quirks work. When I could find the Essence, I started to work on how to delete it. Months later, I could make the final design and build an entire load for a gun.”

  
If Overhaul wasn’t interested before on Olivia Octavius, now he was. Not only she presumably had upgraded their Quirk-Erasing Bullets, but she also was on their side for the purge of the Quirks. He didn’t want her. He needs her! But… why would she want to help them? They didn’t know it, but Olivia knew that they had them in the palm of her hands.

  
“What do you want of us?” Overhaul asked, giving back the bullet to Olivia. She grabbed it and smiled.

  
“I need a bigger budget. With my own saving money, I can barely produce a load for a gun. If I have more money, I can start a massive production. Also, I’ll need a place to work, maybe a laboratory or just a place with the tools and devices I need. And privacy: I don’t want to be related to any of your works. My name will be clean at least I want it.” Olivia demanded. When she saw that the Yakuzas frowned, she just could sigh. “I’m not a machine that can produce magically the bullets. I need elements that will reduce the time all the possible, and increase the production. Do you want an army that can stop each hero or just one of your useless thugs with such a powerful weapon?”

  
“Our economic sources are limited. Out of our businesses, we just live of commit crimes and don’t let any clue. We can’t give to you a lot of money.” Overhaul explained, clearly annoyed by that fact.

  
“_For the fancy house that you call ‘Headquarters’, I seriously doubt that._” Olivia thought. Then Olivia just took a notebook and wrote on one of the pages a phone number, giving the phone number to the Yakuzas and putting over the piece of paper one of her bullets. “Let’s do it on your way. Test the bullet, and then contact me. I’ll wait.” Then, putting a bill down her cup of Caipirinha, she took a huge handbag and a bike helmet. “See you later.”

  
While Olivia walked right out of the Cabaret, she allowed smile. She didn’t need to wait. She knew that they were on her hands. After all, she had what they wanted, and even more. The call was clearly happening at that moment, but she needed to wait.

  
Oh, and the ideas. She had the blueprints of what she had planned. When the people could see what the mind of Scientifics can do. The powers would lose its status, and then…

  
“_Then the Superheroes would continue there._” Olivia thought, opening the door of the Cabaret and leaving the local. “How could I forget that? Even if the powers aren’t interested, all the kids still wanting to be Superheroes or build things for them. What is the sense of destroying the reputation of the powers, if I’m still having the reputation of the Superheroes there.”

While she walked right to her bicycle, a newspaper –moved by the wind- landed on her face. After of move it out of her face, she read a new on page 7 “‘_U.A. High-school for future Pro-Heroes changes one of its main rules and will allow Quirkless students_’.” Olivia read the little article. Then, an idea appeared. “Well, well, well… What is bigger than lose the reputation of the powers than lose the reputation of the superheroes?” She saved the newspaper of her handbag and unlocked her bicycle.

  
/#/

  
**Next night.**

  
Olivia Octavius was now on the little apartment she had rented. Not counting the bathroom, there wasn’t another room. On the floor of the apartment, there were uncountable devices and other junk. Right at that moment, Olivia Octavius was connecting some wires on a little screen.

  
“The wireless connector, configured to the pulse of the user, is connected to the blue space. The configuration for the buttons to the yellow…” But she was then interrupted by a telephone call. She left the soldering gun to its place, the protective glasses to a side of and grabbed the call. “Octavius’ garage. You break it, I fix it, and you pay me.”

  
“Doctor Olivia Octavius, we have an answer.” A voice talked, recognizing it of the one called Mimic. “Boss Overhaul tested the bullet, and it ended being a success. We agreed to give you all the needed to create those bullets. But in change, you’ll produce exclusively to us more weapons for the ‘Eight Expendables’ and our lackeys. Also, we will continue producing our Quirk-Erasing bullets. It’s the only deal the ‘Eight Precepts’ will give to you.”

  
Olivia smirked and answered. “Of course, I had some ideas that will interest you. And I don’t have any problem with the competence. And please, for now, I prefer that you people call me as I want some special people to call me.”

  
“And that would me…?” Mimic asked. What he ignored since his side of the call is that the four mechanic arms of Olivia Octavius extended and put her green special glasses.

  
“Doc Ock”


	2. A 'long' deal.

It was a normal morning. Everyone was going to work or to study, the stores being opened and the urban life, minute by minute, was starting to appear. And between the urban lives, on the streets, there was a woman of science riding a bike happily.

Olivia Octavius was riding right to her new location to work. It had happened some weeks since he was ‘recruited’ by the **Eight Precepts of Death**, and she did what she wanted: Using the fake office’s building where they kept hidden, a little laboratory was installed. The budget was approved and she also had different kind of technological devices. And finally, the privacy was complete, just using the nickname ‘Doc Ock’ to have a reference about her person.

But today, she had to cover something else for Overhaul. When her bike trip ended, she had arrived on the compound of the **Eight Precepts of Death**. Olivia pressed the doorbell next to the large gate and waited to receive an answer.

“Who is it and which is your business?” A tired voice asked on the other side. Olivia coughed and answered.

“Doc Ock; Investigation about cleaning.” Olivia presented to herself. After some second, a buzz sounded and the gate got opened. Olivia opened the door and carried next to her the bicycle, walking calmly and with confidence for the courtyard, fascinated about how well cared the garden is.

She opened a gate, going into one of the buildings. On the inside of the building, she left the bicycle and proceeded to go to her laboratory. On the floors that are in the middle, the building looked very similar to those that Olivia saw on the Japanese TV Shows that she watched on her previous office when she was bored: Everything ordered on the same order, with the same kind of desk, same computer, lamp… Nothing different.

But she wasn’t working on those floors. In fact, her laboratory was on the superior floors. Olivia unlocked a door with a key that she kept exclusively hidden in a pocket, far of her bundle of keys.

The laboratory wasn’t bigger than her little apartment, but it worked. Also, it was divided into two sections. The first one was composed of different hydraulic tools, tables with the most modern devices related with micro-surgeons and microscopic enginery, a desk with a computer and a widescreen (Where everything wasn’t ordered on the screen. Or how Olivia preferred says ‘It has an order: My order.’) and a yoga ball that she used as seat. On the ground, on a corner, there was a futon with a pillow that she used to rest those nights that the project needed to be watched.

The second section had steel walls and in the middle, there was a steel table. On the corners of that half, there were copper bobbins, dials and large pipes with different kind of substances and chemicals. On the first half of the room, there was a thick window with a control’s panel to control each device on the second half.

The room didn’t have windows, compensating that lack of light with abundance energy-efficient light bulbs. It could be described perfectly as the dream room of a crazy villain on some cheap B or Z Movie.

Olivia sat on the yoga ball and switched on her PC. After unlocking the PC, she opened a file on the computer and, using as reference a little notebook that she kept on her handbag, started to type quickly. She opened different windows just to encode some patterns, save different ideas and keep them on paper, or just listen to music.

“_Geese, flying from the winter. That’s what I should do…_” Olivia hummed while she continued writing codes and encoding other files. At that point, she had been on the laboratory since 8:00 A.M. to 1:00 P.M. While herself was working on the computer, her four mechanic arms had been those 5 hours making more of her ‘Grim Reapers’. Lucky for her, she hadn’t shown to anybody her other arms. Even there was one day that she was almost caught if she hadn’t been attentive. But the good thing about that day is that she prepared a better plan.

/#/

_During the first weeks on which Olivia started to work on the Headquarters, she had constant meeting with Overhaul, explaining her ideas and he talking about future businesses based on what Olivia was trying to produce constantly. She had discovered during those days **Trigger**, a drug made to give more power temporally to the Quirks with the price of lose their mind meanwhile._

_That drug was a nice discovering for Olivia, who decided to use it as part of her manipulation of the Goblin Formula made by OsCorp years ago that ended transforming to the respected Norman Osborn on a monster called ‘Green Goblin’. But another interesting point was that they didn’t have planned to sell the ‘Grim Reapers’._

_Why?_

_That was the question made by Olivia to Overhaul when he revealed that fact. She was kind of confused; because she thought that they wanted to erase the Quirks around the world, starting with Japan. Overhaul just touch his hands together and move them close to his ‘beak’. He started to breathe softly and talked._

_“Can you feel it?” Overhaul asked since his couch. When Olivia raised an eyebrow, Overhaul continued. “Since the Quirks appeared, the rule of this game has been clear: The most powerful Quirk is the stronger on the jungle. There had been uncountable ones: One stronger than others; others, weaker than others. But the rule has been the same.”_

_“The Yakuzas were on the top of the power in this country by centuries. But when the Quirks appeared, we started to slow ranks, descending day by day, year by year… Until be closer of the bottom. Our honor, our reputation, our power has been stepped on the mud. The plague of the Quirks has made that we can’t be taken seriously, the mafias are gone.”_

_“But now, with this…” Overhaul took one of the ‘Grim Reapers’ between his thumb and the index finger. “… We can erase the plague of the Quirks, and recuperate our position as the king on the top. What I can feel is that new times are coming, a war for being the king is coming. And we have the advantage with those creations, making that those who believe be on the top, both heroes and criminals, can finally fall.”_

_“So, have you made me be here for 10 minutes, listening to your speech, just to tell me that you prefer to save them to delete heroes and villains? Heh, See? All in a sentence.” Olivia asked, with a conceited grin. Overhaul just frowned, making that Olivia waved a hand. “It’s just that I prefer to give a speech, going right to the information. Talk and don’t have an idea about what you want distract to the listener.”_

_“I’m not interested in your advises about how to talk. I’m interested just in your production and work.” Overhaul exclaimed with venom in his voice. “You can leave” Olivia nodded, not erasing her grin, and proceeded to go back to the laboratory. “I just hope that you have more projects than just the bullets.” _

_Olivia nodded. “Give me time. **Trigger** will be just a little mint candy for the bad breath compared to the project that I’m creating.” And with that said, Olivia abandoned finally the room. While she was going to her laboratory, she took a notebook. She walked, writing things on it until she opened the laboratory._

_But while she was walking through the laboratory, she heard noises of liquid falling on the ground. She knew that it couldn’t be anything that she was investigating. All the pipes, glasses and recipients were new, and the chemists were practically inoffensive if she didn’t mix them. Someone else was with her in the laboratory. And due that the noise was originating close to her, where there was just an empty table ready to have tools, it should be coming since the roof._

_But instead of turning back and call its attention, she continued walking. Olivia walked, not doubting on her walk and keeping all the time her eyes on the notebook. When she arrived on her yoga ball and typed the password of her PC, she closed the notebook and started to save it back on her handbag._

_In the same second Olivia liberated the notebook on her hand, she turned back and pointed her right arm to the roof. On her hand, there was a Glock19: 9mm. She aimed the gun on the roof when she saw a man grabbed on a pipe on the roof, with long and greasy hair, a furry vest and dark pants. He was wearing a plain mask and was ‘drinking’ a liquor bottle._

_“Cockroach!” Olivia yelled, starting to shoot at the roof “A huge one!” The ‘Bang!’ of the bullets resonated on the room, while the man crawled on the roof._

_Olivia, at some point, had the man ready to be shot. But before she could push the trigger, Olivia started to feel dizzy and lose her sense of balance. The man threw to Olivia the bottle, which Olivia barely could avoid, hitting on the leg. Olivia had to kneel and could continue shooting when she could see (barely) that the man was preparing to throw her daggers._

_But then, the door was opened and a black mass arrived over the drunken man. Slowly, the vision of Olivia came back to be normal. Then she could see that the black mass should be one of the Yakuzas due that it had a white plague mask. The mass separated of the drunken man, revealing be a black cloak._

_Olivia supported herself with the help of a table and walked slowly (still dizzy) to both people. “Sakaki, what’s your problem?! What were you trying to do?!” A loud voice, which Olivia recognized as the voice of Mimic, yelled._

_The drunken man, identified as Sakaki, took some minutes until he started to talk.”I had… had heard ab-about the *hic* new acquisition of… Boss Over~haul~. *hic*I crawled… crawled and wan~ted observe her… and then… then… then *hic* she tried t-t-t-to shoot me! *hic* Why does she have a gun?”_

_“Dear, I’m American. It would be stranger if I hadn’t a gun.” Olivia explained the second question, smiling. “And that’s what happens when someone explores, with no authorization, my work’s zone. All unauthorized person, don’t care for who is working, is a spy or mole who must be neutralized. I mean, the signal on the door was very clear.” Then, Olivia moved her eyes to see Mimic “And haven’t you given to the members of this group the memo where I specifically say that ‘All my work will be showed on its right moment.’?”_

_It wasn’t visible due to the mask, but Olivia knew that Mimic was frowning behind his mask. And Olivia couldn’t care less than walk over ants while you’re in a park. She was testing the patience of the Yakuzas, waiting for the correct moment. But meanwhile, she would let them think that she is just an arrogant clever girl. Mimic grabbed the head of Sakaki and talked. “Apologize.”_

_“W-w-why? I was… defen*hic*ding myself.” Sakaki asked, clearly annoyed. He wasn’t going to bend for his almost assassin._

_“She is our newest recruitment, Doc Ock. She was recruited due to a direct order of Boss Overhaul, who wanted her due to her incalculable value. If you hurt her, the boss will assure that you die and this time, permanently. Remember that you’re dirt on the sole of his shoes for him; don’t give him a reason to clean the dirt.” Mimic explained completely angry. It was satisfying for Olivia to see people get angry due to her presence. But she was confused by a piece of the quote._

_“‘_You die and this time, permanently’?_” Olivia thought, clearly don’t understand how that sentence could work. But well, Sasaki groaned and then he bent forward Olivia and mumbled ‘I’m dross and I almost hurt you. I don’t deserve to be forgotten’._

_“And about you…” Then Mimic pointed to Olivia, who raised an eyebrow, waiting that he continued talking. “Why do you need a weapon? Don’t you trust our loyalty?”_

_Olivia giggled and explained. “The only man who I trust died many years ago. Since then, things happened and one day, words at the level of ‘loyalty’ stopped their existence on my dictionary. And well, I have lost contact with ‘Octopus’ since I have been here, so I can’t keep who was my strength close to me for my protection.” Olivia then stretched her back. “And be happy that he could make me fail my aim. If not, well, I think that he would lose his main strength.”_

_When he saw the bullets that Olivia had shot, he understood what she was saying. Olivia had been shooting ‘Grim Reapers’ to Sasaki “Don’t dare to hurt our men again. And he will be punished by his infiltration.” Mimic declared, finishing the conversation. Both men abandoned the laboratory._

_“I… don’t like *hic* her” Sasaki confessed, supporting himself on the wall while he walked wobbling._

_“I think that nobody actually likes her, and that Overhaul just tolerates her until she can’t be useful for us.” Mimic confessed too. On his eyes, Olivia ‘Doc Ock’ Octavius was just a crazy mid-age woman who, for some reason, was a genius on different grounds of the science._

_But what they ignored was that Olivia heard everything. But instead of being worried, she was smiling and laughing to herself. Eliminate to her? She would doom their lives before they could understand what happened._

/#/

“_Even if you want to avoid, A thousand things will make me think that I go to you…_” Olivia continued humming another song when she smiled when saw that was finishing the coding. “And… now.” With that said, she typed the last code on the computer. On a table, a green liquid started to full a glass tube that was closed on one side. When the tube was full, one of the mechanical closed the other side and carried to the second half of the laboratory. The tube was put over a little platform on the steel table. Olivia walked to the control panel while the mechanicals arms got hidden on the harness.

“Preparing chemical activation,” Olivia said, sliding faders carefully. Sound of electricity started to sound on the other side. Olivia put her green glasses, retiring her reading glasses and started to twist to the right a wheel. Two copper bobbins started to generate electricity on the shape of lightning bolts, which hit the glass tube on the metallic sides.

Slowly, but in a calculated way, Olivia continued twisting the wheel. When two minutes had happened, Olivia twisted to the original position of the wheel, stopping the lightning bolts. “Chemical Activation is a success. Now, Preparing Gasification.” Olivia pressed a button, making that two little metallic devices appeared on both sides of the table. Those got connected right to the metallic sides.

Olivia slid two faders to the maximum. Then, minute by minute, the chemist started to evaporate. After 15 minutes, the entire liquid got evaporated inside of the glass tube. Olivia slid down the faders and pressed again the button. One of her mechanical arms grabbed the glass tube while she smiled.

“Pass 1: Completed.”

/#/

Olivia had prepared a ration of 10 vials of her newest creation during the entire day of yesterday (Even having the obligation of sleep on the laboratory just to complete it at time). It had taken its time, but she finally had completed a way that Norman Osborn just did it at half. But, for the **Eight Precepts of Death**, Olivia had manipulated it enough to make it look like a simple first step.

At the early morning, she requested a meeting with Overhaul, Chronostasis, Mimic, and the Eight Expendables to show her last creation, plus a little weird request. She was demanded that waited at the reception of the office and that she must wear a mask for the meeting. She wore a gas mask, which was proportioned to her when she had by the first time the laboratory, and put all the vials on a briefcase.

“_What does Overhaul planned to do?_” Olivia thought, waiting on the reception, tapping on the reception’s desk. She was boring and the mask was stifling. Actually, she could have worn it before to go to the meeting and not now. But the most important now “_Where is everyone? Should I go to someplace? The greatest Yakuzas, can’t even tell to someone where someone must go._”

But before Olivia could continue complaining a buzz sounded and, on the wall, a hidden door was opened. On the hidden passageway, there were stairs that went down, to the underground. Due that there wasn’t anybody waiting there, she proceeded to go downstairs. It was a quite long way until she found the bottom of the stairs.

On the underground, there was a long corridor on a place that was clearly the basement. On the roof, there were pipes where the water, gas, wires and the basic stuff of every building goes. The walls were made by steel plaques, protecting whatever it could be behind of those walls. The corridor was barely illuminated by some light bulbs hooked on the wall.

Olivia walked calmly for the corridor. With each step, the echo went through the entire hidden place, making that Olivia watched left and right all the time and had her mechanical arms ready to attack if it was necessary. The corridor started slowly to divide into different branches, making ask Olivia Octavius what the Yakuzas had hidden on those corridors.

In fact, she stopped in front of a different corridor. Olivia didn’t know why she stopped on that exact corridor. It was practically dark, with just distant light bulbs giving some kind of illumination and some closed doors. She couldn’t hear anything except the silence, but when she gave a little step, a voice started to resonate around the corridor.

“Dad isn’t… a monster.” A voice of a little girl sounded, sobbing. She was clearly crying, suffering for something. But that voice was easily recognizable for Olivia Octavius, who walked slowly right to the corridor while a whisper escaped of her lips.

“Liv?” Olivia said in a whisper. But she couldn’t continue.

“Doc Ock.” A serious voice sounded behind her. When she could escape her trance, she turned back to see Chronostasis, who was wearing his plague mask, waiting next to a door. “The meeting will be here. Boss Overhaul and everyone who you requested is waiting for you.” Chronostasis declared, opening the door.

Olivia gave a last look to the corridor that was behind of her with the corner of her eyes and walked to the door. She tried to keep that thought on a corner of her mind and concentrate on the meeting. When Olivia went into the room, there was Overhaul, Mimic and Chronostasis sat down on a couch. Behind of the couch, there were 8 men who they were wearing plague mask (with the exception of a bald man who was wearing a facial mask, another person who was wearing a mask similar to the head of a scarecrow, and the man who was identified as Sakaki), but each one different between them: Since muscular men to skinny boys. In the middle of the room, there was a weight of 300kg, as Olivia requested.

“Well, some of the guys here we have met. Some on good terms and others…” The eyes of Olivia pointed to Sakaki and for the corporal language, it was clear that he didn’t enjoy that innuendo. “But for the others, I must present myself. I’m ‘Doc Ock’ for each one of you, and my work here has been the development of better weapons.”

“If you have received the memo, you must know about the ‘Grim Reapers’, the bullets made to erase permanently the Quirk with any way possible to recuperate it. Obviously, on a war, have the best on armament is important. But a weapon is as efficient as the user of that. You had the infamous **Trigger**, who makes stronger the Quirk and even going levels further. But the formula, the drug… Is incomplete and imperfect. Lucky for you, I was passing by the city when I discovered your problems and I could make something better.”

Then, Olivia proceeded to open the briefcase and took one of the vials with the drug. “Who of the **Eight Expendables** is the weakest talking about natural strength?” Olivia asked, kindly. She waited some seconds until that one of them, the one who was wearing a black plague mask, a black bowler hat, and a black cape, walked until being in front of Olivia. “If the memo was right, you’re the one called Shin Nemoto, and your Quirk is ‘Confession’. Completely useless on the fight, so you prefer to be as a back-up. Well…” Olivia pointed to the weight. “Lift it.”

Nemoto watched right to Olivia and talked. “Are you trying to humiliate me in front of everyone?” Nemoto asked. Olivia smiled and answered.

“My purpose is to humiliate and be superior to everyone. I enjoy the pain of everyone be judging and humiliated. It’s a personal fetish.” Olivia answered with pure honesty. Then she realized what she said and put the tips of the finger of her right hand over a place on the gas mask where it was her mouth, smiling under her mask. “Oops, did I say that?”

“Shin! Do what she demanded!” Overhaul demanded loudly. Nemoto bent in front of Overhaul.

“Sorry, Boss Overhaul,” Nemoto said, apologizing by his attitude. Then, he bent and put his hands on the weight. He tried to lift it, but couldn’t lift nor 1mm.

“Can you feel that? You can’t lift something heavy on a world where the standard is ‘stronger is better’. You have a Quirk, yes, but you’re taken as a joke due that just can answer questions with honesty.” Olivia started to insult Nemoto, clearly humiliating more. “You’re defective, pathetic, breakable, a noodle between strong hands… You. Are. Weak.”

Nemoto had enough of those insults and was ready to murder her and face the consequences. But even before he could do something, Olivia grabbed the vial and twisted the top, liberating gas to Nemoto. “Breath it, even if you don’t want. This gas can go through every filter.” The gas went through the mask. “Breath it, and let the power feel around your body.” And then, suddenly…

Nemoto lifted the weight. With no effort, he could carry the weight until the neck and, with a last effort, over his head. The Yakuzas’ eyes widened until the unexpected demonstration of strength, while Olivia clapped with just the fingers. Nemoto released the weight of his hands, landing heavily the weights on the floor, and observed confused his hands.

“Gentlemen...” Olivia observed the Yakuzas with the same vial on her hands “The **Green Goblin**. Maximize all the human capacities: Strength, agility, speed, endurance, reflex, quirk, creative thought, literal thought… This formula transforms the common man to a hyper man.” Olivia explained, smiling. She knew that this demonstration was enough to keep them in the pocket. “At least this version of The** Green Goblin**.”

“What do you mean with ‘this version’?” Overhaul asked, grabbing a vial and observing each detail.

“Those dials have a diluted version of the formula. A raw dial of this formula could derivate on Bipolar disorder, dementia, Nerve damage, Parkinson’s principle, aggressiveness with killer tendencies and obsessive manipulation.” Olivia explained, enumerating the reasons. “The** Green Goblin** maximizes moth body and mind. But with the mind, it maximizes both clever thought and craziness. It’s for that reason I diluted those samples on ‘Miak’, a Bulgarian medicine. It reduces the effects, but keeps the user with the mind on his correct place.” Then, Olivia sighed. “Even with it, it has some side effects.”

Overhaul twisted the hand, leaving that Olivia continued explaining. “The formula needs to burn energy, so use each vitamin and nutrient that the body hasn’t digested. When the effects end, the body needs to recuperate the nutrition that has lost. I recommend drink something like milk after each use of The** Green Goblin**, it has enough vitamins, calcium, potassium, sodium, and calories.”

Olivia proceeded to share a vial to the **Eight Expendables**, to Mimic and Chronostasis. Olivia knew that Overhaul preferred to see his men doing the work, or do it with no kind of help. “Just take 3 seconds of **Green Goblin**. Take the entire vial at once would be noxious, and the vial has doses for 15 minutes.”

Overhaul slowly started to clap, clearly enjoying this last creation. “Good, really good. You have not just surpassed my expectative on your skills, but also you have brought to us a new and stronger source of power for our war.” Overhaul claimed, grabbing the hands of Olivia together. “The **Eight Precepts of Death** have a debt with you. Ask us about anything you want, and I will provide to you.”

“I want see the process of creation of your Quirk-Erasing Bullets,” Olivia demanded deadpanned. Overhaul frowned, clearly not happy to do that, but he did a promise.

“Wait to tomorrow. We’ll prepare everything so you can see it.” Overhaul declared. Then, he pointed to the door. “You can leave.” Olivia nodded and proceeded to leave the hidden room.

/#/

It was late at night, Olivia felt enough lazy to not go back to her house that night. Instead, she preferred to celebrate the success of her plan on the laboratory, on her loneliness. She had been drinking beers and enjoying some sweets, thinking about projects for her future ‘superpowers’.

“A man with the capacities of a Rhino… No, sounds absurd and isn’t like Gargan was _that_ good.” Olivia mumbled, biting a tiny blueberry’s lollipop in her mouth while she was lying on the futon, looking to the roof. “The capacity of shoot sound-waves as attack… No, the external recourses wouldn’t be spectacular and taken as a joke of weapon.”

Olivia stretched her arm to grab another beer, but when she found the package with her fingers, she saw that she had ended the beers. She had drunk 6 beers and didn’t feel the alcohol on her body. Olivia frowned when she saw her lack of liquor. “Great, now I can’t do anything interesting.”

Olivia thought what to do and, after some seconds for choice, she got up of the floor and proceeded to leave the laboratory. Out of her common outfit, she just had some candies on each pocket and her gun hidden on the back of her pants. She walked, thinking that after of shows them a weak version of the **Green Goblin**, she had taken enough confidence to see the source of the Quirk-Erasing Bullets.

“_When I can find the biologic source of the bullets, it would just eliminate it, neutralize those Yakuzas and take everything to myself._” Olivia thought, clearly annoyed. “_The people have stopped appreciate the hard work of doctors like me. They think that we can be changed as socks if something happens. At least Frisk knew and respected the hard work behind me._” Olivia punched a wall, frustrated. “_Eliminate me? If six Spider-men needed a punch of luck to stop me, I don’t think that a bunch of gangsters can compete against me._”

Olivia wanted to laugh, but that intention stopped when a quick view on the corner of her right eyes saw something out. On the garden, on a little pond, there was someone. Quickly she activated her mechanic arms and, opening slowly the window, the mechanical arms started to climb her down quietly. When Olivia landed on the garden, the four mechanical arms hid on their position on her back and walked slowly.

Adapting her eyes to the darkness of the night, Olivia saw who that person was. It was a little albino girl, not older than a 6 years old girl, which hair is as pale as her skin. The color of her eyes is red and a little horn grew since her forehead. On both arms and legs, there were bandages with stains of dry and fresh blood, meaning that those bandages were used more than once and was wearing a dirty medical gown. The little girl was feeding the fishes on the pond.

“_What is a little girl doing here?_” Olivia asked mentally to herself, clearly confused by the unexpected presence of a little girl. She was sure that the little girl couldn’t be dangerous. Actually, in the eyes of Olivia, she looked… undefended.

When she was enough close of the little girl, Olivia bent and poked slightly the left shoulder of the little girl. The reaction was completely surprising: The girl covered her hand with both arms and kneeled. When the little girl opened the eyes, she could see to Olivia observing her confused. Olivia kneeled to be on the same height.

“Are you okay, little girl?” Olivia asked with a warm smile. The little girl looked to the other side, looking ready to run away. There were tears on the corner of her eyes and answered.

“… Don’t get closer.” The little girl answered, avoiding look to Olivia. She was clearly nervous and worried about something.

“Why not?” Olivia asked, worried by the kid. What had happened to this kid? The girl, at the moment, didn’t answer, waiting that Olivia left her behind. But when she saw that Olivia wasn’t leaving her, she answered.

“… I could kill you” The little girl answered softly, almost a mumble. Olivia raised an eyebrow, surprised by the unexpected surprise. And for the way that the little girl said it, sounded more like a fact than a threat.

But Olivia smiled and moved closer to the little girl. “You said ‘could’, which means ‘a possibility’. Do you want to kill me, little one?” Olivia asked, moving the right arm out of the view of the little girl. The little girl, after doubting for some seconds, shook her head. Then, unexpected for the little girl, Olivia patted her tiny head. The little girl shrank when she felt the fingers on the science woman, but when she felt that nothing wrong was happening, the little girl relaxed her body.

“I’m Dr. Olivia Octavius, ‘Liv’ for friends. What’s your name, kid?” Olivia asked, waiting that she could identify the little girl.

“…Eri.” The little girl identified finally as Eri, answered. Olivia smiled when she could finally hear the name of the little girl.

“Tell me Eri, where are your parents?” Olivia asked, worried about what had happened to this little kid. The little girl looked down and explained.

“Daddy died... and mommy… left me.” Eri answered, with tears in her eyes. Olivia was surprised. She couldn’t imagine someone abandoning a little girl so cute and little.

“Is there someone who keeps care of you?” Olivia asked again, really worried at this point. She should have, at least, a legal tutor. But even if Eri had a legal tutor, who could be to make her wear bandages on arms and legs?

“Mr. Chisaki. He promised me to reunite with mommy if I help her.” Eri answered. “If I’m a good girl, I will see mommy again.”

It was official for Olivia Octavius: Something very wrong was happening to this little and cute piece of pie. She didn’t know what it could be, but she could try to avoid happening again at least. She will start helping her at that moment.

“Eri, let’s make a deal: Come with me and let me change you those bandages, and then I will give you… this.” Olivia took of a pocket a huge blue-n-purple lollipop with a white swirl. Eri observed confused the lollipop and asked.

“What is this?” Eri asked confused by the candy. Olivia was surprised to hear that question.

“_Hasn’t this little girl seen a candy on her life?_” Olivia thought, don’t understanding what had happened with Eri. “This is a lollipop, a sweet candy made by cute kids. Kids like you.” Olivia poked the nose of Eri playfully. “Do you let me help you?”

Eri doubted for a moment, but at the end, Eri nodded. Olivia smiled and proceeded to lift Eri between both arms. Eri protested, clearly don’t wishing to be touched, but in the end Olivia lifted the little girl in her arms.

“Now Eri, grab this while I do my magic.” Olivia put closer the lollipop to Eri, who grabbed it since the stick and walked to the wall of the office. Then, the four mechanical arms of Olivia appeared since her back and started to climb the office until the floor. With a quick view, Olivia could see that Eri was seeing the mechanical arms with her mouth open.

The claws of the mechanical arms opened the window and put inside of the office both Olivia and Eri. When Olivia ended the trip and hid the mechanical arms on the harness, she could hear how Eri said ‘Woooaaahhh’, making that Olivia smiled.

“Those are cool, right? My best friends and the best company I can have. Those are based, with my own updates, on…” Olivia started to explain when she was interrupted by a yell.

“ERI!” A voice yelled. Olivia turned to see the owner of the voice, even if she had recognized the voice at the moment. In front of Olivia, Overhaul was walking right to her. Suddenly, Eri escaped and hid behind the legs of Olivia. Overhaul raised his view since Eri to Olivia, and proceeded to talk “Why is she with you?”

“I found her out, and I’ve seen that she has dirty bandages. I planned to change them and cure possible wounds.” Olivia explained with complete honesty, waiting that she could reason with him. “Is there some problem with her?”

“Uncountable ones. The girl is a demon, a disgusting demon.” Overhaul said, spitting venom on each insult. Olivia frowned, don’t approving the gratuitous humiliation to the girl. Olivia walked till getting in front of Overhaul, don’t share any word. Now it was clear that each one of them wanted to kill each one.

But that stopped when Eri talked. “I’m sorry, Mr. Chisaki. I didn’t hurt Miss Liv.” Eri exclaimed lowly, walking back to Overhaul. He grabbed Eri with strength on one of her slim arms and pulled her. But before to continue, Overhaul saw the lollipop on the hands of Eri, so he grabbed the candy and crush it with a hand.

“Doc Ock, get ready. On some hours, I will teach you how we make the Quirk-Erasing Bullets.” Overhaul revealed before to abandon the corridor.

“I’ll be ready, _Mr. Chisaki_” Olivia answered, revealing that little piece of information that she knew now. Overhaul finally abandoned the floor, not saying any word. Olivia was worried by that little girl, Eri. It was less than 10 minutes, but in the time she knew Eri, she had seen a lot of problems. And that gratuitous insult about be ‘A disgusting demon.’ Had been too much for Olivia.

But for now, she just could go to the laboratory and prepare herself to observe the creation of those bullets and discover who she should kill.

/#/

It was morning, 9:27 A.M. on the clock of the region. Every person who had to work had got up of the bed. All except by one: Olivia Octavius. She was laying on the floor, resting on the futon which covered her entire body.

But Olivia wasn’t sleeping, she wished. Instead, she was suffering. Olivia was frozen watching the roof with sadness, frustration, disorientation, and rage on her mind.

Why?

Because the meeting about the Quirk-Erasing Bullets went wrong.

Olivia was guided by Overhaul to show the entire process, going through each step, one by one. The modification for the medicine and the machinery wasn’t very interesting by Olivia. But when the part of discovering the biologic source came, the heart of Olivia fell. On a chair similar to those that the dentist had, there was Eri waiting. Before she could ask, Overhaul got closer to Eri and touched one of her arms.

Suddenly, the arm of Eri… exploded. Olivia gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Eri yelled, clearly by the pain. Olivia just could be frozen, never waiting for that. But then, everything went worse: It wasn’t just an arm. Overhaul exploded calculably Eri, until that the little girl was a bloody mass. And, as shocking was seeing Overhaul using some kind of Quirk that allowed him to explode things, he ‘repaired’ Eri, who was crying and had some serious wounds on both legs and the left arm.

Then, she understood: Eri was the biological source of the Quirk-Erasing Bullets. She was so passive and have wounds due that she was being used by something that she didn’t want support. It wasn’t a person who supported the crazy vision of Overhaul at any moment; it was a little girl whose life and childhood has been stolen on a blink. And even worse, when Olivia closed the eyes, she could see a young adult on a faculty having to accept experiments to pay her studies, a woman who had lost everything and could be seen in her eyes.

After seeing this, Olivia just abandoned the tour and came back to the laboratory. Since then, Olivia was thinking about what to do. She knew that the deal was over at the moment she saw that, but how to give Overhaul a deserved punishment was going far of her head.

Then, she realized what to do. Quickly, Olivia got up and activated the mechanical arms. “_Maybe take everything you have will teach you,_” Olivia thought “Come on, girls. I must finish this project today. When sooner has been ended, better will be.” Olivia explained to herself and her arms. Each arm started to work, even the human ones “_Our deal has ended, **Eight Precepts of Death**. I swear before midnight, there isn’t going to be more of you._”

/#/

Olivia had solicited a new meeting with the **Eight Expendables** and the leaders of the Yakuzas’ gang. She had warned about having a new weapon, calling their attention. Olivia walked again on the hidden passageway, ignoring each corridor. It was hard for her, due that she actually wanted to take Eri and escape of the **Eight Precepts of Death**, but Olivia knew that the Yakuzas would chase them.

Finally, she found the hidden room where it was going to happen to the new meeting. She went into the room, where the members of the **Eight Expendables **and **Eight Precepts of Death **were waiting in a bigger room, with a couch, table, and a carpet. It was a very pretty and fancy room.

Olivia didn’t walk, sit or explained. She just frowned, looking directly to the Yakuzas before to talk.

“Gentlemen… I’m out.” Olivia dryly proclaimed. Everyone except by one frowned to Olivia, challenging her. The only who didn’t frown was Overhaul, whose eyes widened before to talk.

“What are you trying to say?” Overhaul asked, clearly not happy by that situation. Olivia saw that he slowly was taking off his gloves. She sighed mentally, waiting that her theory worked.

“I’m not working for this group anymore. I’m taking my things and leaving.” Olivia explained. Overhaul frowned and veins could even be perceived on his forehead.

“Is Eri the reason? Yeah, it must be. That little murderer demon…” Overhaul started to lose on his thoughts before that Olivia continued.

“She is. I can’t have any of my licenses here, I have done very questionable things in my life, and I even have made some irreversible things on some people… But at least I was ethic all the time: I never experimented on kids, I never approved any medical process without an expert and anesthetist, and I never humiliated them.” Olivia answered. “My work ends where the ethic ends. Nice to meet them.” Olivia turned and proceeded to walk out. But then, she was stopped by the voice of Overhaul.

“Who is saying that I will allow you to end this deal right now?” Overhaul asked, getting up of the couch and walking slowly right to Olivia. She turned back, with the Glock on her left hand. The other Yakuzas got ready to attack Olivia, surrounding Overhaul and getting on position for attack. But Overhaul pushed them away.

“I’m saying that,” Olivia answered, pointing the gun to the Yakuza’s boss. He was walking slowly to her. “Do you think that this is my first time dealing with a mafia boss? No, I’ve been doing this since I was younger than you. I tricked the most dangerous man on New York telling that I could recuperate his family when I just wanted experiment. And he believed me. And when I see you, I don’t see the intimidating 6,7ft and 450lbs mafia boss who could kill one of the most annoying superheroes with his bare hands. Do you know what I see? I see a joke, told by a stutterer, that doesn’t have a good conclusion and that ends with boos. I see the poignancy on rough.”

Olivia laughed while the barrel of the gun pressed the chest of Overhaul, who didn’t show any emotion. “You don’t scare me, kid. Why? Because you don’t have the capacity to show fear not using your powers.”

Overhaul just inhaled air heavily, just to expel it seconds later. Then, he talked. “I can’t show you fear, but I can show you one thing…” When he ended to talk, with a quick movement, he grabbed the left forearm (the arm that Olivia was using with the gun). Overhaul just mumbled one last thing.

“Pain.”

And with that said, the forearm exploded. Since the elbow to down, there was just a stump with no scars. But the pain was still there, due that Olivia fell on her knees grabbing the stump, screaming for the pain and crying.

“This is the price you pay for think you can give us orders.” Overhaul declared, but before he could continue, he listened to something weird. The cries of Olivia were changing slowly to a laugh. That made Overhaul frowned “What is so funny?”

“Because… I’m right-handed. I just needed to confirm something.” Olivia confessed, cleaning the tears and mucus of her face with the coat’s sleeve.

“What are you talking about?” Overhaul asked annoyed.

“You need your hands to use your power. And that’s fantastic!” Olivia answered, explaining her view. “And do you know why?”

And before Overhaul could answer, Olivia extended her mechanical arms and coiled two of them on the arms of Overhaul. And without a doubt…

** _*SNAP*_ **

** _*SNAP*_ **

And accompanied by yells of pure and deep pain, Overhaul fell over his back… Fell with no arms. The amputated arms were thrown to a side of the room while the Yakuzas got ready to attack.

“Traitor!” Chronostasis yelled, “You’ve hurt our Boss!” Olivia just smiled, putting her green glasses while her mechanical arms were moving right to them.

“And he will be the last of your problems!” Olivia exclaimed, making that the arms were right to the Yakuzas, ready to attack them. But then, they were blocked by a transparent barrier. “Hekiji Tengai, Quirk: Barrier. Very clever use but…” The mechanical arms started to press the barrier with force.

Quickly, the claws started to dip on the barrier, getting less transparent. Hekiji tried to make more resistant the barrier, but in the end, the barrier exploded. With speed, one of the mechanical claws caught the neck of Hekiji. “Those beauties were created to destroy everything.” And with no effort, the claws squeezed the neck of Hekiji, just to decapitate it with the strength of it, making that the body and the head fell apart.

“You will die here. Nobody will be able to find your body!” Mimic yelled, indicating to everyone to attack Olivia. The first on attack were Katsukame and Hojo. Olivia launched one of the claws right to the chest of Hojo, but the claw glanced off the chest, that was covered in glass now. Olivia avoided the sword of glass made by Hojo climbing to the roof.

“Your effort to survive is good, but…” And before Olivia could continue, she felt that her strength and energy disappeared. The grip of her claws became weak and she felt to the floor, where she was kicked by Katsukame.

“I stole all your stamina. And I didn’t need even touch you.” Katsukame declared, continuing kicking Olivia on the back. With one of the kicks, she was expelled out of the room, changing the fight on the hidden passageways. “What an irony, isn’t it? Death by your own creation, and weak enough to defeat me. Just me and your…” But then, he was interrupted.

“Actually…” Olivia weakly talked, but her mechanical arms were launch right to the belly of Katsumake, going through his body. And with no effort, the mechanical arms waved since inside to outside, splitting the body on 2. “My arms work sharing my brain and an A.I. Even sleeping, they can protect me.”

And she was right. Actually, she was fighting to be conscious. Her arms and legs had lost all strength, hanging and waving. But she wouldn’t go to rest until killing each one of them. Olivia’s mechanical arms jumped to attack Hojo while Olivia moved like a rag doll.

Hojo attacked her covering his body with crystals, ready to squash Olivia. On a moment, the fist of Hojo got stuck on a wall. Ready to attack him, the arms were right to the body. But before Olivia could grab him, her vision came back to be dizzy and blurry, failing the attack.

“Sakaki!” Olivia yelled, frustrated by her incapacity to see. And due to her lost vision, she couldn’t perceive at time an attack made by Hojo. Creating a sword, he tried to cut her head. Olivia was able to avoid it by millimeters, just having little cuts on her face. The arms avoided the cut pushing the body to the floor. Olivia allowed smile by a moment and closed her eyes. “But I don’t need my eyes to see you. They see for me!” The arms jumped and crawled using the pipes.

Olivia could locate to Sakaki and the mechanical arms moved at incredible speed to grab him. Sakaki threw two daggers. Two of the claws grabbed the daggers while the other two continued the crawling. Sakaki crawled quickly, ready to attack her with a third dagger. When they were enough close, Sakaki tried to stab the mechanical arms, just to see how the dagger rebounded.

Taking that chance, Olivia grabbed with one of the mechanical arms the left leg of Sakaki. “Do you think that I designed those arms to be damaged with a little knife? It can survive even the sharpest swords ever made!” But when Olivia said that, ironically, Hojo came back to attack with his crystal sword. Olivia, by pure instinct, hit Hojo using to Sakaki. The latter exploded on a cloud of blood when he crashed on the crystal armor.

After doing that, Olivia could open her eyes, recovering her view. But before Olivia could continue attacking, she was dragged back on the air. Then, before she could react, Mimic jumped and used his quirk on the harness, fusing with the arms. The mechanical arms automatically twisted around Olivia, with one of them choking her. She tried to remove the mechanical arm on her neck when she was knocked down by a punch on her chest.

Olivia fell to the floor, not being able to breathe. Over here, one of the feet of Rappa preventing her to move. “You have ruined us.” The swollen eyes of Olivia watched who was talking. It was Chronostasis. “You have killed our boss! And 3 of our best men! But we have all your work on our hands. We’ll revenge his death killing you slowly, and we’ll complete his mission with your work. Do you wish to say something?” He asked, preparing his hair to attack her.

Olivia barely had oxygen on her lungs and her body. But the little air she had, she said three words “Command… 66” When she said that, electricity was activated on the harness, electrocuting to Mimic, to Rappa and herself. With screams of pain, Mimic separated of the harness. But before he could react, the arms grabbed Mimic on his neck. “You weren’t the first who does that,” Olivia mumbled. Then the claw squashed the head of Mimic on the roof, dipping his head and neck into the body, breaking his neck.

The breathing was getting heavier and her vision was getting darker, so Olivia had to end this quickly. Two of the claws grabbed to Setsuno and Hojo on their head and, with no words, the claws squashed their heads.

“Eat, eat… EAT YOU!” One of the last expendables, Soramitsu Tabe, yelled being prepared to eat her. But before he could try it, a claw grabbed the head; and another, the jaw. With no effort, the claws separated the head of the body and the jaw of the head.

“Just die!” Chronostasis yelled, shooting his hair to Olivia. She just smiled weakly, jumping to the pipes of the roof. What Chronostasis ignored was that behind of Olivia, Shin Nemoto was pointing to her with his handgun. But when Nemoto shot his handgun, Olivia had jumped to the pipes of the roof.

The hair of Chronostasis destroyed the body of Nemoto while the shot of Nemoto went right to his hair, between eye to eye. They both died without any of the attacks of Olivia. When she came back to the floor, the last one alive was Kendo Rappa. Olivia had eye contact with Rappa, smiling weakly and breathing heavily.

“I joined a long time ago to the **Eight Expendables** because Overhaul was the only one who could defeat me and I wanted to defeat him.” Rappa narrated, creaking the fingers and the neck. “But you could defeat the three Leaders and each one of the **Eight Expendables**. You are a worthy rival to be my last fight.”

Olivia nodded and prepared to attack. Rappa tried to punch with incredible speed to Olivia, but two claws grabbed (each one) one hand. Rappa moved and punched the air, being able to move the mechanical arms –surprising to Olivia with the power and speed that he should have-.

“I can suppose that you have taken the **Green Goblin**, right?” Olivia asked, spitting blood.

“It is a great help. It makes me feel powerful, unstoppable, able to defeat each one.” Rappa answered, being completely honest. Olivia allowed smile and, with the last two arms, they twisted around the knees and broke each one.

Rappa fell, screaming by the pain. The legs got twisted, bent in the wrong direction. “You know? I lied about the **Green Goblin**. The effects were modified with any ‘Miak’. It was just a joke about a movie of my adolescence. I just took it by an irony thing I did: For the modifications I did, I needed a corporal source that could be used and that the user couldn’t notice quickly. And I found it: Calcium. All the energy that the drug needs is stolen right of your bones. For that reason I recommended drink milk, because it would work as a temporal patch. But now…” Olivia twisted the arms, sounding crunches of the broken bones, provoking more yells “… your bones are fragile as crystal.”

And with no effort, Olivia broke the neck of Rappa, killing the last one. Olivia allowed fall to the floor and breathe a little bit. She hadn’t received such beating since the bus-truck. Her body hadn’t any broken bones, but the bruises and cuts were killing her on pain. After this, she would need to rest.

But before she could have the comfort of sleep, Olivia could hear whispers. The mechanical arms moved Olivia to the room where the fight started. Then, Olivia saw that Overhaul was still alive. Barely, but there he was.

“_Then I can continue with my original idea._” Olivia thought, grabbing something of her handbag with her right arm (the only one she had) that was on the room. Olivia went moving closer to Overhaul, who looked at her with panic.

“W… W… Why…?” Overhaul tried to ask, don’t having the power to complete a sentence.

“Actually, I have planned to do that since the beginning,” Olivia confessed. Then, she pointed out the thing in front of Overhaul. It was an orange Taser Gun with a long butt. When she pressed the trigger, two little harpoons stabbed Overhaul on his chest. He felt pain for some seconds and then, nothing. On the Taser Gun, a blue LED switched on and a little sphere fell over the hand of Olivia.

“After investigate about my bullets, I could design my last creation: A gun able to steal the Quirk of the user who attacks it. Sadly, I can’t discover how to put Quirks on other people without produce mental and physical damage, just give back the Quirk to the user.” Olivia explained. “But I prefer to have your quirk with me for future plans. And thanks for exploding my left arm. Luckily, I’m just right-hand.”

Overhaul tried to protest, yell, cry for help, but he never could. On the same second Olivia abandoned the room, Overhaul passed away by the massive blood loss. Olivia moved the bodies (or whatever she could find on the battlefield) and hid them on the room where the fight started. After of lock it, the arms moved her to the office’s building and activated a microphone connected to the speaker’s system around the building and passageways.

“Gentlemen, Doc Ock is talking. I have eliminated each one of the **Eight Precepts of Death **and** Eight Expendables**. You can verify it on the room that Overhaul indicated where I had to reunite, but I have an offer for each one of you: You can attack me, and die as your stronger bosses did, or escape. Choose your poison.” Olivia narrated on the microphone. She waited by ten minutes some kind of attack… But the attacks never arrived.

Olivia had one last thing to do before to finally close her eyes. She moved around the passageways and looked for the room of Eri. After some minutes, she found the room where Eri was.

“Miss Liv?” Eri asked, worried and scared. Olivia allowed smiling warmly by a moment. “Are you okay? Your arm…”

“Don’t worry, little girl.” Olivia started to talk, breathing all that she could. “Everything is fine, just tired. Mr. Chisaki and the others won’t hurt you ever again. I promise you.”

Olivia saw a little glow of hope in her eyes, but that glow disappeared instantly when Eri walked far of Olivia. “…But I can. I’m a disgusting demon.”

“No, you’re not. If you were it, you would have hurt me.” Olivia tried to argue with Eri. But Eri shook her head.

“No, I killed daddy. For that reason mommy hates me.” Eri revealed. Then, Olivia understood what had happened to her. Overhaul was insulting and humiliating her due to a trauma. Olivia didn’t know how to fix it, but she had an idea to help her for now.

“Eri, close the eyes for a moment. It will hurt, but I promise you that it will be just a little bit. You won’t feel anything else later.” Eri started to shake, but Olivia put over one of her shoulders the last arm she had. “Do you trust me?”

Eri doubted for a moment, but at the end closed the eyelids with strength and kept the breath. Olivia pointed the Taser Gun to Eri and shot the harpoons. Eri shrank when she felt the harpoons, but after some seconds, Olivia retired the harpoons. The little horn on the forehead of Eri shrank until disappeared on her forehead, like if it never had existed.

Eri opened the eyes and saw to Olivia holding a little sphere. “Eri, here it’s your Quirk saved. Keep it with you and when you feel you’re ready to recuperate it, you will choose. For now, you don’t have Quirk, and you can’t hurt anyone.”

Eri started to cry, hugging to Olivia. Olivia didn’t expect so unexpected reaction, but she hugged Eri back, while the latter was mumbling “Thank you.”

“Eri, now I just need sleep. Can you promise me that you’ll be here when I wake up?” Olivia asked, receiving a positive answer when Eri nodded. Olivia smiled and closed her eyes, she slept.

/#/

**And chapter 2 completed. I started to write it since I published the first chapter. Originally it was going to be 2 chapters, but if I’m honest, I’m not a big fan of the Yakuza’s Arc. It was one of the most boring stories to read. So I preferred to spend all the time possible to eliminate all them in just a chapter.**

**Soon I will start with the most known characters, but now I will rest by one day or two (Consider that I had to write on my holidays, during the 4-hours trip back to my house, and the time that I have been on house).**

**Please, leave Kudos and Comments. Actually, I prefer more Comments than Kudos. Know what you’re thinking gives me life and wish to continue writing.**

**P.S: The two songs that Olivia is humming are ‘_Just Hate Me_’ by Pain, and ‘_Suave_’ by Luis Miguel.**


	3. First Hunt.

The life in the former compound of the **Eight Precepts of Death** has gone to better since the murdering of the Yakuza’s group. After of rest by 16 hours, Olivia had to pick up the bodies of the Yakuzas and get rid of all that disaster. Now Olivia had taken by herself all the businesses that Overhaul had under his hand and took all the benefit just to design and create a better version of her laboratory. The extra space that Olivia discovered thanks to the hidden passageways helped her, not reducing all her work zone on a room.

During the days that she worked re-designing the laboratory, she could order a robotic-prosthetic arm. And while the arm was a very well-designed piece (slim fingers, perfect synchronization on the mental order and the movement of the wrist and the fingers, perfect shape to dissimulate the lack of arm…), it showed a lack that on her dimension: Before to leave her dimension, the investigation about recreating the feelings –while it was on a very alpha stage- showed that it was possible. Olivia was sure that, 400 years later, the technology to make that real should exist, but not.

Olivia hid her new left hand under a black glove made of rubber and the sleeve of her laboratory cloak. While she doesn’t have touch on her new hand, the mental feeling of movement was enough to her. And thanks to it, her work on the laboratory didn’t slow down. She spent hours creating the devices, investigating which possibilities for genetic modification she could create and how to make those real.

And when she wasn’t investigating about it, she was looking for students to create her army. Why students?

“_The adults are stubborn, decided to not change their goals, keeping their mind on their ideology. Just when their mind is broken, then is when the ideology can be changed. But teenagers… They haven’t decided what to do, their ideology can be changed. And the best of all: The new generations will learn what the adults wouldn’t want to learn._” Olivia thought when she decided which objective she will choose. “_Now I just need a way to choose the first one._”

But that would be for another moment. After all, another hobby she had when she wasn’t investigating was given education to Eri. With that thought, Olivia allowed smiling a moment. Since that day, Eri had been happier, getting closer to Olivia. Olivia had been taking care of the little girl, teaching her to read, write and other basic things of the scholar education.

Olivia got surprised when Eri learned to read and write quickly on some hours, and while Eri needed to polish the pronunciation to read and the grammar and orthography to write, it was very quick. A signal of a clever brain. She will teach Eri all that she knows and wait that she can change the future one day.

She also has been fixing each mistake that the Yakuzas did with Eri: She has been feeding correctly to Eri, with a well-balanced diet full of different foods (Olivia will remember until her last breath how surprised and sweet Eri looked when she tasted by the first time fruits); each day, Olivia took Eri to go for a walk to receive the sun that she probably hadn’t received on God-knows-how-much; Olivia had been taking care of each aspect of her health… Olivia was preparing a war against the Quirks and the Pro-Heroes in pursuit of science, but that doesn’t mean she can’t ignore the future generation.

Eri was physically correct: The wounds on both arms and legs were healing correctly, but there was a long number of scars around, and those won’t disappear with the time. It was going to be a sad reminder of her past. Mentally, instead, the scars were deeper: She was literally uncomfortable and scared around other people or even kids, preferring to be just closer to Olivia. The distrust about the rest of the people was reasonable: The only people Eri had known had hurt her on different levels. But Olivia wasn’t going to be other of those.

It was during a day that Olivia and Eri were walking on a park that Eri asked.

“Miss Liv…” Eri started to talk shyly. Olivia was reading a newspaper, resting a moment on a bench. Olivia stopped the reading and watched right to Eri. “Are you… a villain?”

“Yes,” Olivia answered like if it was something common. Eri shrank on her place, clearly not expecting that answer.

“But, villains are bad people… and you saved me.” Eri explained, using her logic. Olivia smiled and started to explain her point of view.

“Eri, villains aren’t bad. Villains are misunderstood, Eri. You see them as the heroes say you must see them.” Olivia explained. Olivia turned to have Eri in front of her and started to clean her glasses while she talked. “Eri, let me give you an example: A king, when he sees a conqueror going to his castle, he sees a monster that just wants to take and destroy everything he has; but for the conqueror, when he sees the castle and all the useful lands the king has, he sees a place to give to his people to live and have a better opportunity.” Olivia put her glasses back and continued. “Tell me, who is the hero in that situation?”

“…The conqueror?” Eri answered, but it was more like a question.

“But the king is protecting his people, his lands and his castle,” Olivia explained. “See Eri, it’s a matter of perspective. There isn’t a villain: Everyone is a hero on their own perspective. The thing is ‘Not all villains are evil, nor all heroes are good.’”

“Why are you… a villain, Miss Liv?” Eri asked. “You’re not evil.”

“Eri, I’m a villain for the same reason I’m creating and investigating so much on the laboratory: I don’t wish to have the world, I don’t wish all the gold, I don't even wish to be considered an almighty being. I do this because I want to save the future of everyone. What I’m doing is to build a better future on this planet, teaching that being a hero and have a quirk isn’t just so impressing, but also not the only dream someone should reach. Open the door to let people choose and study more things. Not just a window.”

“Eri, there are a 39% of adults who are Pro-Heroes, and the number is growing up each generation; but for science, there are a 9% of adults who works on it. On polls made on school and middle school, the 78% of the students dream with being a Pro-Hero, and just a 1’3% of the students go for sciences.”

“Thanks to discovering what it is far from our comfort zone, we left the caverns, we started to build houses, to find medicines, to create ways to keep a better life! But if the entire world just thinks that be a Pro-Hero is all that we need, we’ll lose all the opportunities of advance. I wish to give to the people the chance of advance, discover. On 400 years, we haven’t discovered how to cure lethal diseases, make flying vehicles like cars, we’re still using gasoline instead of some clean energy… The time is finishing, and the people won’t get ready.”

“Miss Liv, but why don’t you let heroes help you?” Eri asked.

“Because of Eri… The trust is hard to have.” Olivia started to talk. “The thing is: I saw that Overhaul was paying policemen and even heroes to be quiet and ignore Mr. Chisaki. They were paid to even hide proofs that could have saved you sooner. They broke an oath that says “I will protect, not waiting for any kind of benefit, all the innocents with the objective preserve the calm and the confidence on the justice. I will prevent that no kind of criminal can escape of the blindsight of the justice, who judges to everyone as equal.” Just to get some benefit to themselves.”

Olivia got up of the bench and kneeled in front of Eri, looking at the little girl with serious “The game on this has a rule: ‘Trust no one’. So I asked you for a favor, Eri: Promise me, please, that you’ll trust on me and on whom I choose to trust. What I really want to do is help, but how can I trust people who could arrest me instead of letting me help the world?”

Eri got quiet for some minutes, thinking about what Olivia had said. Everyone who talked about Pro-Heroes and policemen made them sound like good people. But then Eri observed the left arm of Olivia. If the Pro-Heroes knew about her and what Mr. Chisaki did to her, why didn’t help her? She could have been saved of Chisaki before, and Olivia could still have her arm. And if what Olivia was saying is the truth, she was saving the world. Maybe… there were enough heroes.

“Miss Liv… how much?” Eri asked. Olivia didn’t understand until she thought what Eri was trying to ask. She just opened her right hand.

“Let’s put a maximum of 5. One by one, don’t try to scare you.” Olivia commented. She wanted more if she had to be honest, but Eri was the main preference now. Also, 5 people were more than enough on her opinion. “Right now, the searching for who is going to be the first person to show the capacities that science can do is happening.”

Eri nodded, accepting what Olivia was saying. Olivia got up of the ground and after of clean the sand of the knees, she gave the hand to Eri and proceeded to go back to the compound. Olivia just hoped that Eri could understand it. Maybe this generation and the next would see Olivia as a villain, but she just hoped that kids like Eri could see what she was trying to do. Obviously, it will require some sacrifice, but every sacrifice won’t fall in vain.

/#/

Detective Tsukauchi wasn’t happy. One of the biggest operations to arrest one of the last Yakuza’s Group had to be suspended by the sudden missing of Overhaul and his gang. A long number of detectives, patrols and individual agents were trying to locate those criminals, not finding any clue.

The businesses that the **Eight Precepts of Death** ‘protected’ had been absorbed by a Swiss company, losing the right to investigate that and giving it to the INTERPOL. The former compound that had been recognized as the Headquarters of the group had been bought and its use wasn’t revealed to the authorities. And just to make it worse, an employee of the landfill had found on that place the bodies of the **Eight Precepts of Death**, for what the investigators of crime scenes could discover interrogating witnesses.

The next day of it, all the staff related to the investigation of the Yakuzas were called to inform about the last discoverings. When Tsukauchi opened the door where the meeting is going to happen. On the room, there were three known Pro-Heroes: Sir Nighteye, Ryukyu and Fat Gum. But also there was an elder man sat down on the room with a folder and remote control. He was the first man on talk.

“Ah, Mr. Tsukauchi, you’re finally here. We were waiting for you to start the meeting.” The elder man grabbed a crutch and started to walk next to the screen.

“What is the objective of this meeting, mr…?” Nighteye asked, waiting that they could discover why they had been called.

“Robbins. Albert Robbins, Chief Medical Examiner. And it’s to inform about the results of the last bodies we found.” The man, now identified as Dr. Robbins, answered. “The day of yesterday, an employee of the regional landfill found the rests of human beings. Between the rests of the bodies, we found those plague masks.” Robbins pressed a button of the remote control and a picture of different kind of plague masks, each member of the room quickly recognized those.

“That’s Kai Chisaki’s mask!” Ryukyu yelled, getting up of her chair and pointing to one of the plague masks. Robbins just continued ignoring the yell.

“At the beginning, the main theory was that the corpses were the members of the **Eight Precepts of Death**, including the leaders. After of look for fingerprints, send their IDs to Document Retrieval and other ways to identifications, the corpses had been identified. And yes, they’re those stronger and problematic members of the Yakuza.”

The room got quiet before that Robbins continued talking. Kai Chisaki -Overhaul-, his mercenaries, and even his left and right hands… each one murdered? They thought that just for arrest, a raid of strong heroes, and even the necessary help of cops and antiriot squads would be necessary. Who could it be? “The next images could be kind of disturbing, so if you feel uncomfortable with pictures of corpses, you can leave.” No one of the Pro-Heroes left the room, so Robbins started with the first picture, revealing the corpse of Kai Chisaki (Overhaul) with no arms. Even with the disturbing image, everyone had found the irony of the lack of arms.

“Kai Chisaki, 23 years old. Cause of death: Both arms were pulled out brutally, cutting both Axillary vein and artery. For some reason, instead of quick bleeding, the bleed took some minutes. The arms’ bones present some cracks made by a completely unexpected force. Also, the body had two little cuts between the fourth and fifth rib, close to the sternum of unknown origin.”

Next picture, a beheaded body with his head next to it “Hekiji Tengai, 36 years old. Cause of death: Beheading. It happened due to something long, extendable and flexible twisting around his neck and using a high level of pressure.”

“A metal rope?” Tsukauchi asked. Robbins shook his head. “It was thicker, with a height of 6cms. If I had to theorize, probably someone with tentacles.”

And Robbins continued showing pictures of each member, explaining the deaths of each member of the Yakuzas. The corpse of Rikiya Katsukame was the one that the Pro-Heroes found more disturbing, asking themselves who Quirk user could have such strength to realize that. But the most disturbing point was the fact that Dr. Robbins didn’t show the pictures of Deidoro Sakaki due that ‘the body was so smashed, that the forensic team had to keep it on different hermetic containers’ and the bodies of Toya Setsuno and Yu Hojo, whose heads were smashed by, what the points of pressure could describe, a claw with 4 fingers.

“The last thing to mention before that I leave is something that could it be very necessary: On the last medical checks that Kendo Rappa and Rikiya Katsukame had recorded, they presented perfect health, even for their ages. That was a year ago. And now, they both have such fragility on the bones that I hadn’t seen but for a nonagenarian who suffered a several case of Osteogenesis imperfecta. I have sent samples of bone tissue and blood to find what could cause such damage on the bones” Robbins concluded, closing the folder and leaving the room walking with his crutch.

When Dr. Robbins left the room, Tsukauchi talked. “Out of the discovering of the murdering, all the properties have changed of owners, with any name known and all the operations directed by a Swiss company called ‘Letzte Gelegenheit’. That includes where we have known as the Main Headquarters, with the only difference that it has been abandoned and no person has been seen using it. Do you have some new information?”

“My agency arrested some weeks ago a former lackey of the group that escaped the Yakuzas when he failed on a rob, trying to hold up a jewelry shop. The only information that we could obtain was that they started to work with a member-only identified as ‘Doc Ock’. The description was a middle-aged woman, brown hair, glasses and obsessed with science. Looks like that she spent the entire time working with them in a laboratory.” Fat Gum informed, “Unfortunately, the only who knew what she was doing is on the morgue.”

“Tsukauchi, sometimes, a little pale girl appeared accompanied with Chisaki. Has she been found in the landfill?” Nighteye asked, worried that the little girl could have suffered the same faith.

Tsukauchi shook his head “Our Tracking Dogs has been looking for the entire landfill, and they hadn’t found any other human rest. For now, that girl has to be reported as ‘Missing’.” Each hero sighed. The operation to arrest was going very well: It had just taken an entire year to deduce a lot of clues for arrest them. They just needed wait to the correct moment.

“Whoever did this, it has to be a group composed of experts in the area of scam, properties and money laundering, infiltration, murdering and kidnapping. Probably even more.” Ryukyu said. “We’ve tried to infiltrate uncountable good sidekicks and even some Pros, failing time after time. The infiltrator has to be someone methodical, adapted to the art of acting, with a great knowledge of science. Maybe an occidental Intelligence Agency that worked on the underground, hiding all the pieces of evidence and keeping all kind of benefits that they can obtain. Clearly… a perfect assassin.”

/#/

“My folder, my handbag, glasses, pills, the universal controller… The keys! I just need my keys.” Olivia mumbled while she desperately was trying to locate her keys. She was supposed to be reunited at 10:00 a.m. with the principal of a middle school, and it was 9:13 a.m. She needed a miracle right now to don’t get late. “Eri, have you seen my keys?”

Eri was busy doing homework that Olivia was giving to her. Olivia was surprised when she discovered that Eri was, in fact, a little genius. Eri had learned about basic concepts of math, synthesis and school’s biology on a pair of weeks. Olivia was very proud by the advances that Eri was doing, spending the time that she had free working as her teacher. Eri looked around the desk and saw a keychain. “Do they have a keychain that has written ‘Heavy Metal’?”

“There you are,” Olivia said, grabbing the keys. “When you’re older, I’ll show you a fantastic trip for science fiction and the reason for my keychain.” Olivia kneeled and looked right to Eri. “I will be out for some hours, can you promise me to watch this place while I’m out?”

Eri nodded and Olivia smiled. “I’ll bring today the first person, but don’t worry. If you feel uncomfortable with him, keep close to me. Now, do your homework and you can use the computer when you end it.” Eri nodded when she heard the requests that Olivia gave to her. With that said Olivia kissed the forehead of Eri and proceeded to leave quickly the compound since one of the hidden exits, checking by last time everything she had. “Keys, folder, pills, phone… Shower.” She smelled her laboratory coat, and came to a conclusion “I can skip the shower.”

When she was on the street, she rode the bicycle and started to pedal with a huge speed, trying to go to the train station just to go to a school. During the past month, she had sent a test made by herself to all the middle-school of the city and neighbor cities, looking for a specific person. Someone with the capacities that she is looking for. Finally, she had found that person on a school in the city of Musutafu, and Olivia Octavius wasn’t losing this chance.

So she accelerated all that she could, increasing the speed and avoiding cars. Minutes later, she arrived at the train station, paid a ticket and traveled to Musutafu. Now on the city, she rode the bicycle again, at huge speed.

At the distance, Olivia could see the school. And Olivia could swear that it was identical to each school that she saw on the cartoons that Japan makes. Design of the gate, building… even it has a huge watch on the top of the building. She could laugh if it wasn’t by the fact that the watch indicated 9:54 a.m. She could arrive at the school on time, took the chain to avoid having her bicycle stolen and locked it. Before to go into the building, Olivia took her black gloves and hid her prosthetic hand and normal hand into her gloves.

When Olivia went into the school, she walked right to the principal’s office with a folder on her right hand. It was 9:59 a.m., so she was in time yet. Lucky for her, the principal’s office was on the first floor. When she found the office, she called to the door with the new arm.

“Come in” A voice answered. Olivia opened the door, being received by the principal. “Miss Burnell, you came right at time.” The principal saw how Olivia was sweating, so he took two glasses and a bottle of water. “A glass of water?”

“Yes, now that woul-“ But before she could conclude the sentence, she started the cough. She covered her mouth with her hand, but the cough was getting more violent. After some seconds, her coughing stopped. “Sorry, I have been here by months, and the climate has just left me sicker each day.” Nothing further of the truth: By weeks she has been sick, sleeping with problems and coughing sometimes.

The principal frowned and Olivia saw it. Olivia knew that he was frowning because she wasn’t wearing those masks for the sick people, but she didn’t care. For just occasional coughs, she wasn’t going to wear a mask. Olivia took some pills and swallowed it drinking the glass of water. “Forgetting that, Did something good happen with the tests?” The principal asked.

Olivia nodded and proceeded to open the folder. “This test was designed with the objective to discover what we like to call ‘Diamond on rough’: Students with high capacities, ready to go a step beyond the high-school and prepare the future of the science, engineering, and biology.” Olivia declared “We make the future and since Alchemax, we should congratulate to this school because, of an extended program with a long number of tests, this has been the only one on making a ‘100/100’, something very unbelievable. Unique, if I had to be honest. Even the best investigators on Alchemax that acceded with this exam had 97/100, 94/100… we have rarely seen a perfect grade.” Olivia proceeded to open the folder and take the test. “Here, watch it.”

The principal was very entranced. A company that, by the reference that the company gave to the staff, it was recognized globally had found a huge future young prodigy ON HIS SCHOOL. He could see the number of future students on the Aldera Junior School increasing quickly. Oh, what a…

But all those happy thoughts stopped when he read the name. Oh no… _that_ boy. The principal sighed and Olivia proceeded to ask. “Is something wrong? If it’s that the student is problematic, don’t worry. Not everyone on Alchemax started as little lambs.” The principal shook his head, ready to explain her.

“It isn’t that, Miss Burnell.” The principal started. “But, how to say it? Miss Burnell, haven’t you consider that maybe… sometimes you don’t choose the correct person?” Olivia frowned, don’t understanding what the principal was trying to say.

“I don’t get it. Has that student some fame about cheating?” Olivia asked. The principal shook both hands and the head.

“No, he is a really good student. It’s just that…” The principal thought on which words he could choose for explaining his point “Look, we have future promises that will be recognized at a high level. In the same class, there is a student called Katsuki Bakugo, and it is going to be a future promise for the society of Pro-Heroes and…” But before he could continue, Olivia cut him.

“No.” Olivia plainly said. “Alchemax doesn’t work with Pro-Heroes of any kind, plus that the student had a very mediocre grade,” Olivia explained, taking the exam of the other student and showing it to the Principal. And when the principal saw the exam, he could agree that Olivia was right: It was very mediocre.

“Uh well, I’m sure that there are other students that have shown a huge grade. Right?” When the Principal made the question, Olivia shook her head, frowning showing each exam. “Sir, the highest grade out of the 100/100, it has been a 78/100. While it is a good grade, it is a grade that we use just to follow the journey of future prodigies.” Olivia exposed but doesn’t leave that the frowned abandon her face. “Sir, could you tell me why you don’t want that I take him?”

“Miss Burnell, between you and me, I think that this could be bad publicity for both sides.” The principal declared. Olivia frowned, but let that the Principal continued. “What could be the benefits of having a Quirkless on something as big as your company? Zero, because nobody wants a Quirkless working. They do slow work all the time when someone with a quirk can make differences, and even make the work faster and better. So, let’s make something: You ‘lose’ that test, and give this chance to another of my students. Then, my school is promoted as ‘the school of a future promise for our future’ and your company has a good promise that is useful.”

“So… are you telling me that I should ignore a future prodigy that it is being wasted on this parody of ‘school’, take another one that doesn’t fulfill the necessary grades, and keep this quiet because YOU want good advertising?” Olivia rhetorically asked. She was disgusted, offended, angry. What did he think that is education? ‘Family Feud’? “Sir, now I could abandon this school, warns to my superiors about this ‘discrimination’ to a minority for empty reasons, and sued the entire school until that the last brick belongs to Alchemax. But I’m a nice person. I’m calmed, when it is summer I like going to swim with the dolphins, I even support the GPUS on my native United States. I can ignore completely all that, and let me do my work. Just give me the files of the student.”

Olivia didn’t really wish that it could have been easier. And for her luck, it wasn’t. “Sorry, but I don’t think that works. What kind of clues could you give to realize a lawsuit? It’s your word against mine. And due to the public image of a common school, I think you could end more damaged than I could.” The Principal threatened. But that ‘threat’ just made Olivia laugh.

“Actually I like that choice of words,” Olivia confessed while she removed the black glove of her prosthetic arm. “I like to have all kind of verifications. Something basic I learned is that ‘the words have value’, and well…” Olivia pressed a button on her arm, while the voice of the Principal and her voice sounded. “It’s your word against your lies. And, while the reputation is something important, Alchemax has millions to spend exclusively on a legal team **monthly**. Tell me, how much money do you have just to pay a lawyer?” The Principal didn’t answer, completely frozen. Olivia grabbed the empty glass of water and the bottle and, while she carefully filled the glass with water, she talked smiling warmly to the Principal.

“Let’s do this: You will give me the files of the student, you will stop the discrimination since now, and you won’t have any kind of advertising or benefit related with this ‘Diamond on rough’. In case you tried it, a lawsuit would be sent to this school, the record tape would be leaked and more things that could easily ruin your calm life.” When the glass was filled correctly, Olivia frowned, sipped through her nose and spat on the glass, just to drag it right to the Principal. “Let me tell you something simple: You can’t make us a better offer. We can make you a worse offer.”

/#/

“Izuku Midoriya, born and raised on Musutafu. Between the top marks on science, biology, and chemistry…” Olivia read the files of the student, and she was very surprised. He was actually a good ranked student, clearly over the average. If this has been the 21st Century, he could have overtaken a year or two of studies. He could have been the youngest in his class on have gone to the college.

But… after of discover such discrimination by the Principal, she wasn’t surprised why he was still here. But also, a lot of his information is empty. Nothing about hobbies, friendships… Just a section that indicates what he does on his free time ‘Quirk Analyzing’ and another that indicates future careers ‘Pro-Hero’. While she wasn’t interested in future careers, she was interested in the ‘Quirk Analyzing’. If someone with his mind could analyze correctly those powers, then she could have found a gold mine.

But… something was off on this kid. Looking at his pictures, he could see that his eyes were… “Empty” Olivia mumbled. His eyes didn’t reflect any happiness, and when Olivia watched the pictures of each class year by year… he was alone. Always on the furthest side, ready to disappear, with no friends to see… Never smiling. “_I can read your story on your eyes, Midoriya. And you’re very similar to me._” Olivia thought.

But Olivia would continue that later, now she was out of the class, waiting that the teacher leaves her go and talk to the class. But just for what she was listening to the teacher, the complete school was full of dorks. “_With teachers like those, obviously there isn’t going to be promises for different careers. Hero or nothing? God, why have you abandoned us?_” Olivia thought, frustrated. Was so hard to talk about all the different choices for the future, and explain that you can’t have always the career you dreamt for years?

And listen to the gratuitous humiliation to Midoriya wasn’t helping. Oh boy, this school was on the top of her blacklist! But well, Olivia would act innocent and she will save this for a better opportunity. And in a perfect moment, because the door had opened, and she proceeded to walk.

“Class, surely you remember when you realized a surprise test. The objective of the exam was…” The teacher started to talk, but Olivia cut him.

“Don’t lose on your words. Let me do this.” Olivia interrupted. She turned to have face to face. “Well, I’m Dr. Jacqueline Burnell, representative of Alchemax, laboratories specialized on engineering, genetic, physic, chemistry, biology, discovering… We’re the future for everyone in the world!” Olivia revealed with excitement, stretching the arms to the sky and looking to the roof. “But now, I’m here to give the scholarship ‘Hank McCoy’ in the name of Alchemax, allowing an assistantship of months to discover the wonderful ways to go further as humans. Luckily, not just in this school but also in this class there is a student that has won this scholarship with a perfect 100/100, something just seen on the CEO of Alchemax.”

Olivia started to walk through the desks, carefully observing to each student. “That student has shown great intellect, a unique capacity of analyzing, scientific talents… Clearly, as I like to say, ‘A diamond on rough’.” Some students smirked, believing that they were talking of them. Bu between those, Midoriya wasn’t. In fact, he was shrinking himself on his desk. “That student is clearly a future promise, someone made to change the world, make a difference…” Then, Olivia slammed her prosthetic hand on a desk. The desk of Izuku Midoriya. “…And that person is you, Izuku Midoriya.” Olivia revealed, pointing to him with her good hand.

And which was the answer to the class? Mumblings. But pejorative mumblings. Everything Olivia could hear was “_Izuku receiving such scholarship?_”, “_Why would a company waste time on Midoriya?_” and “_But he is Quirkless_”. Olivia frowned and her prosthetic hand started to squeeze the desk, cracking it a little bit. Olivia coughed, shutting up the entire class and the whisperings.

“Miss Burnell, I think you’re wrong. I don’t think I was…” Izuku started to talk, erasing personal value and self-stem. But before that he could continue, Olivia interrupted him. She revealed the test, with the real 100/100 written on it.

“Midoriya, this test is realized by experts, graduates on the subject they had been studying by years. They personally study each question and analyze each answer. You’re not an average kid; clearly, you excel in every subject that this test requested. You’re someone exceptional, Midoriya. And Alchemax won’t allow lose you.” Olivia narrated, resting her elbows on the desk and shaking her head. “We will talk later about it, but you must know that this opportunity is one that everyone in this school would wish to have it.”

But before Olivia could continue talking, a laugh interrupted her. That laugh made Midoriya shrank even more, looking down to the table. When Olivia turned heels, she saw who was laughing: A blonde-and-spiky haired kid, sat down on his place with self-importance, with red eyes. “Could I know what’s so funny?” Olivia asked politely, raising an eyebrow.

“That your unknown company thinks that a tiny extra as Deku can be useful for them, or even better, make him popular.” The boy answered. The frown of Olivia accentuated more, but the boy ignored. “**_I_** will be here the next Nº1 hero, and no one of those extras will hog me. I’m destined to be someone great, and he is destined to be behind of everyone.”

“_Oh boy, the brat has an inflated ego. And what the hell is a ‘Deku’?_” Olivia thought, clearly not interested in listening to the boy. She sighed and opened the folder. “Name?”

“Katsuki Bakugo, remember it.” The boy revealed as Bakugo, said with pride. “Trust me, I won’t.” Olivia mumbled, ignoring the frown and angry face of Bakugo “_Damn it, it had to be the brat that the pathetic excuse of principal wanted to put me._” Olivia thought, rolling her eyes. She was happy that the stupid brat won’t be closer to her by more time. Olivia looked by all the tests until she found his test.

“There it is: your test,” Olivia said, putting the test of Bakugo over his desk, revealing a simple 57/100. That grade surprised to everyone, while Bakugo started to groan and little explosions started to appear since the palm of his hands. That didn’t intimidate Olivia, who talked again. “The laws of Tartakovsky were defined completely wrong, just one of the seven equations of Astruc was chosen correctly, the exercise about Kaufman and his vision of the composition of what we understand as ‘the time’ was mistaken by the vision of Neumeier and Miner… If I have to be honest, your exam is probably one of the most mediocre that Alchemax had seen on the country.” Olivia confessed.

“You know? I’ve been once a 14 years old student, and even younger.” The hands of Olivia hid in the pockets of her coat, just to hide the fists of frustration that she had talking about her past life. “And everyone was saying the same: They wanted to be a superhero, and be the next nº1, and next Symbol of peace, and blah blah blah. The thing is: The majority never could pass the exam for Hero’s School. And the few ones that could, well… let’s say that they never will be popular. Everyone had a lot of pride so, what’s your difference?”

That question made that Bakugo got up of the chair, but not leaving his place on the desk. “My quirk is more powerful than anything of those extras!” Bakugo practically yelled.

“The quirk, the quirk… it’s always about the Quirk.” Olivia said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. “It’s for that reason that Alchemax never worked, don’t work and won’t work with any superhero. It’s always about the fascinating, unique and main center of everything Quirks.” Olivia sighed and decided to ignore to Bakugo, turning heels to Midoriya “Izuku Midoriya, we’ll see us very soon. Maybe even sooner than you could imagine.”

/#/

“Eat, little fishes~” Olivia sang to herself while she was giving some seeds of sunflower to some fishes she had found around the insides of the school. It had happened some hours since she met Midoriya. And her plan was waiting to him until the classes ended, walk to his house, talk to her mother and finally initiate her plan.

“_For what I have seen, he is being taken as a joke by everyone. The reaction of the entire class was cold and unhappy. Why wouldn’t someone believe that a good student can have a scholarship?_” Olivia asked to herself on her mind. “_I just hope that between the hypnosis sessions, the genetic manipulation and whatever he had on his mind, I don’t create a crazy man._”

But all kind of thoughts were stopped when she felt something hitting her head and falling to the land behind of her. She turned, rubbing the place where she felt the impact, just to see a smoking notebook. “What’s this?” Olivia grabbed the notebook and read the title on it. “‘Hero Analysis for the Future. Nº 13’. But who did throw that?” Olivia looked up, seeing a little trail of smoke leaving a window.

Looking to each side, Olivia activated her mechanical arms and started to climb quietly the wall of the school until be closer to the window where she could deduce the ‘incident’ happened. There, she could hear voices.

“Hmph, most first-rate heroes show potential early on. People look at them and just know they’re destined for greatness.” A voice, which Olivia recognized as the voice of the brat called Katsuki Bakugo said to someone.

“_What the hell is he talking about? He looks the heroes as… Greek Gods or something like that! Hell, I’m sure that Hercules never had such ego._” Olivia thought to herself.

“When I’m the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA, people will start talking about me like that. They’ll realize I’m legit, the next big thing.” Bakugo continued talking, or better said, sucking his own dick. “That’s not the ego talking. I just know I’m good.”

The blood of Olivia was boiling. “_That kind of ego… He will fall in the first round of shooting if he tried to act like one._” Olivia thought when she could hear little explosions.

“And don’t think that just because an American bitch said that you’ve potential to be great, doesn’t mean she’s right. I’m sure she completely ignores that you’re a useless Deku. Here’s a little word of advice: Don’t even think of applying… or else!” Bakugo declared.

The jaw of Olivia was close to breaking her teeth and his veins and arteries of exploding. “_How does he dare to call me ‘bitch’ and ‘ignorant’ that-?_” But before he could curse someone, she realized something. “‘_Said that you’ve potential to be great_’ _HE’S TALKING TO MIDORIYA!_” During the reveal, she ignored whatever Bakugo was saying. But when he came back to listen, she could hear the words that, to forever and ever, will chase Bakugo.

“You know? If you really want to be a hero that badly, there might actually be another way…” Bakugo started to proclaim. “Just pray you’re born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building.”

Olivia quickly covered her mouth, hiding a gasp when she heard those words. The arms, moving without direct order of Olivia, climbed down and landed on the land. Olivia had tears in her eyes and both hands were grabbing her head. She started to sob while she was mumbling.

“Please, stop,” Olivia mumbled, with tears falling of her face and sobbing. “I’m good. My dad isn’t a monster, he’s good.”

“_That’s what the daughter of a monster would say. And if you’re as good as you say, then you would die just to stop the menace that is your family._” A voice that Olivia had kept hidden and quiet on her mind started to talk to her. The answer to the idea that the voice gave her was punching a wall with her right hand and yell.

“NO!” Olivia yelled, with rage on her voice. Ignoring the now cracked wall, Olivia cleaned her face and decided to change a little bit her plans. She walked right to the main gate, first unlocking her bicycle, and waited to see Midoriya. When the green-haired kid appeared on her panoramic view, she went right to him and called his attention, poking on his shoulder.

When Midoriya turned to see who was calling him, he saw to Olivia, with a serious look on her eyes, frown, and a serious mouth and with a bicycle next to her.

“Dr. Burnell! W-W-What do you want?” Midoriya asked, avoiding eye contact with Olivia. Olivia, before to talk, gave to Midoriya his notebook. “My analyzes, how did you…?”

“Midoriya, I’m going to your house right now. With you.” Olivia demanded, not waiting for any kind of answer. Midoriya just nodded, not waiting that seriousness of someone who was more eccentric on his class hours ago. When they both left behind the school, Olivia walked to another direction of Midoriya.

“Dr. Burnell, m-m-m-my house is on that direction,” Midoriya said, trying to change the course of Olivia, just to see that it didn’t happen. “There it is…”

“…The local subway station, I know. We’re taking the long way.” Olivia declared, completing the sentence of Midoriya. Midoriya just followed her all the way to the station. After that she paid two tickets, Olivia and Izuku went into one of the wagons. Lucky for them, the wagon was empty, so they just sat down on the seats, leaving the bicycle of Olivia next to her.

“Izuku…” Olivia started to talk. “I heard everything after what happened to your notebook.” Midoriya felt cold water falling on his back when Olivia said that. How could she hear the conversation? Was Bakugo talking too loud? Was her quirk something related about the audition? Maybe it could be that last one, due that she was on the 4th floor when all that happened and…

“No, Izuku. I’m as Quirkless as you.” Olivia answered. Midoriya looked at her confused. “I heard your mumbling, and don’t worry. I occasionally do that, and everyone says to me that it’s creepy. But if I don’t do that, all my ideas, projects, theories and else disappear with the thought of what I should make for dinner or the rhetorical question about where I left my glasses” Olivia sighed, not really wishing talk about that. “But that’s not the point I want to talk, Izuku Midoriya.”

“Don’t worry about Kaa- I mean, Bakugo. He’s like that and…” Midoriya tried to avoid the point, but he was interrupted by Olivia. “Yes, I worry. He’s a bully, he was bullying you, saying…” The left hand of Olivia transformed on a fist, frustrated about what she had heard. “**_THAT_**”

“I don’t worry so much, I know him since we were tiny kids and he was always saying those things, so…”

“**_YOU SHOULD WORRY!_**” And, completely unexpected by Olivia herself and Midoriya, Olivia cracked the glass behind her with her left hand, expelling all her frustration. Olivia felt tears falling again but quickly cleaned them with the right sleeve of her coat. “I was in the same place where you’re, Izuku. My father was once one of the greatest men about science, but things happened, he became crazy and… did _things_ nobody would be proud. I was 7 when that happened, and since then, my life became a hell.”

“All kind of friends I had started to ignore me, and those who didn’t it, started to humiliate me, insult me, call me things… Eventually, they started to tell me the idea of ‘Die just to stop the menace of the monster.’ Day after day, class after class… And that didn’ stop because even the teachers were worried that I could be, actually, ‘the daughter of the monster’.”

“I even had to do illegal things, unhealthy to myself, just to keep a lot of mouths quiet… All that by just my surname, a surname that I’m proud to have on my ID.” Olivia stopped and breathed. “Midoriya, I was like you: They saw me like garbage, trash… And don’t care what they said about me, I just closed my mouth and walked behind of them, waiting that someday they stopped and could be friends. But that never happens.”

“Izuku, tell me. If he’s your ‘friend’: When did you two do something that friends usually do?” Olivia asked. And Midoriya, in the beginning, didn’t answer. He was just looking at the ground of the wagon, quiet. Why? Because Olivia was right: He had been behind Bakugo, calling day by day ‘Kaachan’ as they did when they were at pre-school, waiting that someday stopped calling him ‘Deku’ and started to call him ‘Izuku’ again. Like old times…

But it had happened 10 years since Izuku listened to Bakugo says his real name. 10 years since he had done something that ‘friends’ does. 10 years since… he really had hope about be a hero.

“10 years ago, we were exploring a forest, when Bakugo accidentally fell to a river.” Midoriya started to answer, receiving a nod of Olivia to let him continue. “I went down to help him, giving my hand to get up. That was the last day that Bakugo called me ‘Izuku’ and saw me as a friend. Since then, he has been my… my…” Tears started to fall since the eyes of Midoriya.

“You don’t need to say the word, I get it,” Olivia said, putting a hand over the shoulder of Midoriya.

“I… I’ve been always jealous of him and tried to ignore everything he did me or said me,” Midoriya revealed, cleaning the tears. “He… He always had everything: A cool and powerful quirk, people saying how he was going to be an awesome hero, the attitude at the moment of talk, a complete family that was always together, a good house, money for don’t be worried… I never had anything of it.”

“I born Quirkless, everyone was always saying to me that my dream was stupid and that I should give up, I became a quiet and lonely person… My father left us… And my mother had to have two jobs for a long time just to keep me and the little apartment we live in… I never had anything, but Bakugo always hated me.” Midoriya confessed between sobs and tears. Olivia didn’t say any word, she just left that Midoriya could expel all his frustration.

“I get it, Izuku. After that my father died, my mother and I moved to a caravan just because she lost interest and hope on everything. And if it wasn’t enough, she started to ignore me, acting like I never was there, because I’m sure that when she saw me, she could see _him_. My grandmother had to take care of me for years. I never received a present by Christmas, Birthday or any party else. I had to take clothes that were thrown to the garbage just to have clothes of my size. I didn’t have a hot shower until I moved to college.” Olivia confessed. “All my studies were paid at ways I won’t ever be proud because my grandparents passed away and my mother still ignoring me even nowadays. And even when each girl at the school, high school, and college were richer and luckier than me, I was still being called ‘the daughter of the monster’.”

“Dr. Burnell… the moment you showed Bakugo his test, that he could probably haven’t chances of taking the nº1 position and about the flashy quirks… At that moment, I felt happier than I’ve ever been next to Bakugo.” Midoriya revealed, with a little smile on his face. Olivia allowed smile when she heard that fact. “Could I… Could I make you…?” Midoriya tried to ask, but he couldn’t start it.

“Go ahead; I’m always open to questions,” Olivia said, leaving that Midoriya could ask him.

“Do you think that a Quirkless person, like me, could be a Pro-Hero?” Izuku asked. Well, it didn’t sound like a question. More like… a beg, a cry of help. Olivia sighed and answered.

“Izuku, I’d love to say ‘yes’, because I think that everyone can be a hero, that the quirk doesn’t make the hero. There are uncountable Greek stories where common mortals could defeat gods and creatures, an inspiration for stories. And because day after day I thought it, that everyone, with the correct training, martial arts or weapons, can make a difference.” Olivia said. “But society makes me say ‘No, you can’t’. Because they... they see ‘Quirkless’ as Weakness, Hopeless, Useless… All insulting words ended on ‘-less’. They won’t allow that, unless you have a Quirk, a person that is considered ‘weak’ makes the same job as people with flashy and powerful quirks.”

“They would say ‘No, because a hero risks his life each day’. Everyone risks their lives when you work by the Government! Firefighters, Cops, Army… And the villains… Well, obviously I won’t put you to fight alone against a creature of 8 meters, 6 arms and whose quirk is spitting a laser beam since its mouth. But there are villains whose quirks aren’t flashy; instead, there are close to being jokes, easily stopped by anyone.”

Midoriya didn’t feel his heart fall on a void, but it hurt. Because Olivia was right: The UA had allowed that Quirkless students can accede to the high-school, they had made it just to keep them on General Class or Support Class. The same test that the UA had gotten by years about giant robots was still there. And his analyses won’t help him to do anything against the robots…

And unexpectedly, Olivia jumped of her seat and put in front of Midoriya, pointing to him with a finger of her right hand. “And that’s where Alchemax appears! You probably hadn’t heard about us because the company and the CEO rejects help or do things for any Pro-Heroes. In fact, we found completely hateful the quirks.”

“W-W-Why?! The Quirks had helped us on your common life, giving us faster times to produce elements, control economy…” Midoriya started to defense the Quirks. Just to be interrupted by Olivia.

“Izuku, on 401 years, we have barely advanced technologically. On 2018, we had prepared a mission just to go to Mars and investigate. On 2022, we went to Mars… WE HAVEN’T GONE TO ANOTHER PLANET ON THOSE CENTURIES! We should have been landing on the Moons of Neptune, have scientific bases on the moons of Jupiter just to study the micro-organic life that lives out of this planet! The cars, the motorbikes… we’re still using gasoline when in 2018 we have those wonderful and TESLA cars, powered by electricity. Cancer, a disease that it had found treatments to prevent it, and even some early ways to treat it, just depends completely on some healing quirks that will disappear when those doctors passed away.” Olivia explained. “I don’t know how this planet and we, as species, have survived those last 400 years. But what I can say is that all those projects ended when the quirks started. Our technology, both expensive and cheap choices, is similar. Look at the phones, look at the trains, look at everything around you. You should have seen History: Compare the world at the beginning of the 21st Century and the world nowadays.”

“And now is when Alchemax appears, developing all different kinds of advances. We’re here to help this society, show that we shouldn’t spend all our time on Quirks and heroes, create the technology that those centuries had forgotten, and make a lot of differences. We’re not here for the money –well, we need it for continue but you get it.-, we’re not here for the glory, and we’re not here for appearing on all media saying how awesome we are! Alchemax is here to help and change the world. The real world!”

“…you talk with a lot of enthusiasm about Alchemax,” Midoriya said, making that Olivia looked something on her handbag.

“Well, I can be a little liar. The thing is that my name is fake and that I’m not just representing Alchemax…” Then Olivia took a little card of her handbag and gave it to Midoriya, who read it shocked. “…I’m Alchemax.”

“You’re… the CEO?!” Midoriya asked completely surprised, making that Olivia nodded.

“Dr. Olivia Octavius, founder, and CEO of Alchemax. But I prefer to keep ‘Jacqueline Burnell’ when I’m out of Alchemax, avoiding the looks and judgments.” Olivia confessed. “And you, Midoriya… You’ll help us to fix this world and give them what they lost.” Olivia extended her hand to Midoriya. “Do you agree?”

Midoriya accepted her hand and shook hands. Olivia was right: He wasn’t able to be a hero, less when even the top 10 were basically power against technique. Maybe… maybe it was time to change of dream. But what Midoriya ignored is that, on Olivia’s Mind, her plan was working.

/#/

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” A female voice said since the other side of the door. Olivia and Midoriya had ended the trip minutes ago and, with a quick ride thanks to the cycling skills of Olivia, they arrived at the apartments where Midoriya lived. After some seconds, the door was opened by a short woman that was clearly identical to Izuku Midoriya on the face. “Izuku! I was worried; you usually came early and…”

Finally, the short woman felt the second presence. Olivia locked the wheels of her bicycle and salute. “Why, hello Miss Inko Midoriya,” Olivia said, grabbing the left hand of Inko and shaking it. “I’m Dr. Jacqueline Burnell, of Alchemax Labs, and I wanted to talk to you about a unique opportunity for your son.”

Inko nodded, confused by the unexpected presence. After taking off her shoes, Olivia walked on the short corridor and landed on the kitchen, where Inko was preparing some tea. Izuku was sat there too. “Izuku, I prefer that this chat between your mother and I keeps private, could you go to your room for some minutes?” Olivia asked. And after of check Midoriya with her eyes, she included. “And change your clothes. It isn’t necessary to go fancy in the laboratories.”

Izuku nodded and left the little kitchen. Now there was just Inko and Olivia there. Olivia left her handbag over her lap and left her body rest while she waited for the tea. Ink sat down on the opposite side of where Olivia was sit down. “Miss Burnell, what do you want of my Izuku?” Inko asked.

Olivia talked. “Alchemax Labs did some weeks ago a test around the country to offer a scholarship to a student. We have decent and awesome grades, but about your son…” Olivia took her folder and grabbed Izuku’s test. “…his test talks alone,” Inko observed the test of her son and saw how he obtained a 100/100 on it. “It has been the only one on the country on obtaining a 100/100, and just to keep an idea: When this test was realized by the first time just to see the rankings, there was only one person who had that same grade: The founder and CEO of Alchemax Labs.”

“Your son, Miss Inko, is what the company likes to call ‘A diamond on rough’, a prodigy. We’re still surprised that nobody saw this earlier.” Olivia confessed. “It’s for that reason we want to give him the scholarship.”

“A… A scholarship? For my Izuku?” Inko asked, with tears in her eyes. Olivia was a little bit worried due to the number of tears that the woman was expelling. Olivia just nodded. “I knew. I knew that someday he would be recognized! Thanks!” Inko cleaned her tears with a tissue and asked. “But, what does Alchemax? I’ve never heard anything about this place.”

“Well, Alchemax works on each subject related to the science: We investigate genetics, chemistry, physic, engineering, quantic physic… Our laboratories have been investigating everything that can help us to go further as species, evolve everything, and help to humanity.” Olivia explained. “And about what nobody had heard about us, it’s because we prefer to keep our work for the needed public. We didn’t, don’t and won’t work for the Hero’s agencies. They’re the reason why Alchemax was created.”

“Why was Alchemax created?” Inko asked, don’t understanding the point.

“Easy: Quirks stopped the evolution of our technology when those appeared; people on Alchemax don’t like that the heroes and the quirks take everything on the society; we try to fix the lack of technological evolution on the last 4 centuries don’t give it to the heroes,” Olivia explained. “We try to make something different, to create something so big that sends a message around the world saying ‘There are too much Pro-Heroes and the quirks just exist while the people are alive. Give a new chance to the technology and let’s start since the beginning.’”

Inko got surprised due to the negative politics about Pro-Heroes that Alchemax had. The Pro-Heroes are loved around the world, inspiring kids and adults. How could it be people that don’t like them? [**JCVD talking, I want to ask something later down to you. See you on the bottom**] “But, Miss Burnell… Izuku… he is determined on be a Pro-Hero.” Inko said in a whisper, clearly doesn’t wish to say that. She was worried by her son, and Olivia couldn’t blame her.

“Actually, we came late because we needed talk first, but let me say that the problem has been fixed,” Olivia explained, calming a little bit the nervous mother. Olivia could laugh by that situation: It was going easier than she could expect. Maybe it is what happens when you take a person who lives in a place where a scientific isn’t usual.

“Miss Burnell, I don’t want to question your work but, a laboratory could be a risky place. There are chemicals, liquids able to explode, a possibility of fire…” Inko started to mumble, losing on her words. Olivia raised an eyebrow, seeing that Inko was clearly the mother of Izuku. But before that Olivia could answer, the kettle whistled. Inko got up, turned off the fire of the stove and served the tea to Olivia and herself.

Before she drank the tea, took her pills and swallowed them. “Sorry, but the climate here makes me be sicker than usual.” Olivia apologized, saving the pills back to her handbag and taking the mug with the tea “And about what you were saying, let me tell you something: My grandfather Rodney worked as a plumber until he retired, more or less 40 years. Now, you think that work as a plumber would be a simple job: Change pipes, fix the pressure of the water, put new faucets… Right?” Inko nodded. “Well, my grandpa lost the middle finger and the little finger of his left hand and the tip of the ring finger, and on his lasts days working, a pipe fell over his right foot, losing the little toe. Each job has risks, don’t care how safe can sound or which kind of protection we can wear. Trust me…” Then, Olivia proceeded to take off the glove on his left hand. When she removed the glove, Inko gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, seeing her prosthetic arm. “… I talk since the first-hand experience.”

“How… What… Who…?” Inko couldn’t make the correct sentence to ask, so Olivia decided to answer. “Let’s just say that people can’t difference between ‘Put Magnesium’ and ‘Put Magnetism’. An experiment about the endurance of a little robot, we wanted to check if the cameras could work after an exposition of blinding light. The employer listened to another thing, activated the high-powered electromagnet while the little robot was in my hand and… you could see that the result wasn’t pretty.”

“I can’t assure that work on a laboratory would be safe, but that is because each job is risky. Even be a teacher of a school.” Olivia finished. “But let’s talk about good things instead of the dark side of the moon. The scholarship consists of three complete and paid years of studies on our laboratories where he will receive studies equivalent to the high-school years and a college degree based on the orientation he’ll be interested.” Olivia got quiet and sighed before to continue.

“Madam, if I can be honest, I would like to discuss with my superiors about start all that this year and give him all the studies about middle-school,” Olivia confessed, surprising to Inko.

“Why would you want to do that?” Inko asked.

“Inko, it’s not comfortable that I must be who must say that but… did you know your son was being harassed on the school?” Olivia asked, grabbing the rest of her left arm with her right hand.

Inko’s head went down, with a sad face. “I had some suspects. Some days, my Izuku came back to home with bruises and some cuts.” Inko answered. “But he always told me that everything was right. He always had wanted to avoid that everyone went into problems, even when they deserved it.”

“Well, it’s time to change that. More after that I heard to say to a disgusting blonde brat who could make explosions.” Olivia said, surprising.

“Are you talking about Katsuki Bakugo?” Inko asked, surprised when she heard about the former friend of Izuku. Olivia snapped the fingers of her right hand and saying that he was that boy. “He is the son of my friend Mitsuki but, what did happen?”

Olivia sadly revealed all that she had on the previous hours, since her short direct interaction with Bakugo, what she could hear hidden and what Izuku revealed to her on the train. Each thing was making that Inko started to cry, with Olivia trying to console her.

“My Izuku, my baby.” Inko sobbed, finding painful hears those things. “Why… Why didn’t he tell me that?”

“Because people like him think that you’ve had enough stress, and don’t want to put more on your back. So, they decide to keep it by themselves, killing him since the inside slowly, and waiting that someway, somehow, everything can be back to be normal. But all that transforms a person on a weak and empty version of them.” Olivia answered. Then, Olivia grabbed to Inko of both shoulder with both arms and concluded saying “But clean those tears, because **I** will help him to make him stronger! Everyone can be fixed!”

Inko cleaned with a rag her face and nodded, trusting on Olivia. “_Oh, poor woman. Lucky for me, I’ll be very far from her…_” Olivia thought, laughing hard on her mind while she planned a good future where she fixed everything.

/#/

**And cutting here. Sorry for the horrible climax, due that the original idea was to make it longer with the creation of the first super-human of Olivia. But the thing is If I don’t publish it now, I won’t ever end this chapter.**

**Creating some foreshadowing just to Olivia (I tell just PART of her story. There’s going to be a lot of more details). I’m not F. Garcia Lorca, but I’m trying to make a good story.**

**And about the slow updates. 1. I’m working at the same time on a Self-Insert, and it’s harder than I thought; 2. I’m special: I just have inspiration at night and not every night. My inspiration is very short.**

**And I wanted to comment something that I had on mind: Where are the real people who don’t like or approve the heroes? And I’m not talking about the villains, I’m talking about normal people. Because that’s something that I love of the Americans comics: There are characters who remind us that the heroes aren’t still loved by everyone. The best example? J. Jonah Jameson. If he was on the world of MHA, I’m sure that his attitude on the Daily Bugle would be ‘Heroes? I don’t like them. Too noisy, hide their identities and there are soldiers and policemen who can do the same. I don’t trust them, just to my barber. Headline: Endeavour, Hero or Menace? Exclusive Daily Bugle Photos about his real face’.**

**There aren’t civilians who say something negative about the heroes on MHA, and it’s getting worse (Redemption to Endeavour… no.). The show is ‘Everyone likes heroes… But if you don’t like them, you’ll be the villain!’. MHA needs more J. Jonah Jameson or Jefferson Davis, people who don’t like publicly the heroes but there aren’t villains.**

**Also, if this chapter wasn’t enough, I hate Katsuki Bakugo… I don’t care about which kind of Manifesto can write SaiSaixChan or Spatziline. Katsuki. IS. A. BULLY! It’s one of those characters that needs that the reality punches on his face. Something like in ‘Apotheosis’, on Chapter 24, where Aizawa finally leaves things clear to Bakugo. But not, the canon prefers to spend time humiliating to Midoriya (If I’m honest, I found a lot of things that I hate on manga/anime, but the fanfics are the thing that keeps me here.)**

**I’ll update this story, but it is going to be slow. Not like “1 chapter per 7 months”, because I want to give a chapter or 2 by each month, but all depends on my brain.**

**Now please, leave Comments and Kudos. ** **Actually, I prefer more Comments than Kudos. Know what you’re thinking gives me life and wish to continue writing.**


End file.
